Petites histoires sur la vie en plein conte de fée
by MananaFairy
Summary: Une multitude d'histoire sur Killian et Emma principalement, peut-être vais je aussi mettre du Blanche-Neige/Charmant ! Je ne poste pas à rythme régulier, tout dépend de mon inspiration ! Ne vous fiez pas à la première histoire s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas la meilleure !
1. Le Sentiment de Liberté

Toute la famille Charming était réunie chez granny's lorsque cela arriva. Un homme fou entra dans le restaurant en criant qu'il voulait qu'on lui livre un enfant, simba, sinon il ferait exploser la ville. Il était sortit tout aussi vite.

Emma regarda crochet, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le matin même, elle lui avait confié ce qu'elle pensait. Elle en avait assez de tout ces malheurs enchaînés, mais elle était la sauveuse. A ce moment là, Killian n'avait su que dire, il l'avait donc prit dans ses bras. Mais sur le moment, en voyant les larmes de la blonde il sourit.

"Attends moi dehors, j'arrive." lui murmura t il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Une fois Emma partie, killian demanda à sa famille de gérer sans elle, expliquant vaguement les faits.

Il rejoignit après cela la blonde dehors.

"Tu es prête ?" lui demanda t il en lui prenant la main.

"A faire quoi ?" le pirate sourit et commença à courir emmenant la blonde avec lui.

Au début elle ne comprit pas, puis elle sentit ce sentiment de liberté au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Elle sourit et se détacha rapidement de son pirate pour courir plus vite et seule. Elle se sentait libre, maitre de son destin, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle finit tout de même par s'arrêter à bout de souffle une fois au port.

Pliée en deux à reprendre son souffle, elle se tourna vers son compagnon qui marchait tranquillement vers elle, sa main dans la poche de son manteau. Une fois à sa hauteur, il la prit par les hanches. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour comprendre qu'elle allait mieux. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, humant son odeur, tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos en regardant la mer.

"Et si nous partions quelques jours toi et moi ? »

Elle sourit.

« Avec plaisir. »


	2. Une bouffée d'air

Il était presque minuit lorsqu'elle fit sa rencontre.

Lassée et triste, elle s'était dirigé vers le premier bar qui était venu. « Le meilleur ». Bien prétention comme nom s'était elle dit. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle rentra tout de même.

A l'intérieur, les tables étaient pleines d'hommes principalement, mais des femmes les accompagnaient parfois. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si les femmes n'étaient pas payées pour les aguicher. Ensuite elle se dit qu'elle s'en fichait, qu'elle prendrait un verre et qu'elle partirait. Elle alla s'asseoir au bar, à la seule place disponible, près d'un homme. Il avait les cheveux courts et noirs, une petite cicatrice sur sa joue, et une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite.

Tout le contraire de Neal.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, et commanda un verre de whisky, voyant l'homme la regarder un peu avant de replonger son regard dans son verre.

Le barman lui donna son verre.

« -Le rhum est meilleur. Vous auriez du prendre du rhum. » Elle sursauta à ses mots. L'homme lui avait parlé à elle.

« -Je n'aime pas tellement ça. »

Aucun des deux ne se regarda, tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées lugubres en fixant désespérément leur verre.

« -Pourquoi êtes-vous triste ? » Elle sursauta à nouveau en levant les yeux vers lui cette fois-ci. Il la regardait, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« -Vous avez le don pour me surprendre, soupira-t-elle, et vous, pourquoi l'êtes vous ? ». Le sourire de l'homme disparu. Il prit quelques instants avant de répondre, en regardant à nouveau son verre.

« -La femme que je pensais être celle de ma vie vient de me laisser pour un autre... ».

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, regardant le jeune homme.

« -Elle voulait de l'aventure quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'ai fait que ça, lui en donner encore et encore, et à présent, elle me quitte car elle en a assez de me suivre partout, elle veut se poser à un endroit, fonder une famille... Elle ne m'aimait pas... »

Etrangement, la femme se dit qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle prit à son tour un temps avant de répondre. Elle s'attacha ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval. Enfin, elle parla, regardant elle aussi son verre.

« -Je viens de me faire plaquer pour une autre, une femme qu'il a rencontré il y a deux jours à peine, ils se sont foncés dedans en pleine rue, son café s'est renversé et... Elle soupira. C'est le coup de foudre apparemment... » Elle releva le visage vers son interlocuteur. « Nous sommes deux célibataires qui venont d'être quittés le même jour » Elle rit légèrement et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il sourit à son tour.

« Trinquons à nous alors, deux célibataires, condamnés à érrer sans moitié. »

Elle rit légèrement, et trinqua avec lui, buvant cul sec.

« Je peux vous offrir à deuxième verre ? Lui proposa-t-il. Bien meilleur que le premier si je puis me permettre ! » Elle rit légèrement et accepta, tandis qu'il commanda deux rhum.

Elle se demandait vraiment comment cette femme avait pu le laisser tomber, cet homme avait l'air charmant. Il lui tendit son verre.

« Jones, se présenta-t-il, Killian Jones. » Il lui tendis la main.

« Emma Swan » Lui répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Durant plusieurs heures, ses inconnus restèrent dans le bar à parler de tout et de rien, avant que le patron ne leur dise en s'excusant qu'il devait fermer. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent alors du bar, et se regardèrent un moment, sans bouger ni parler.

« Bien... Commença-t-il, je vais rentrer chez moi... »

La blonde ne dit rien. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle rentrerait chez elle et trouverait sûrement son ex petit ami, dormant sur le canapé, elle allait devoir trouver un nouveau logement et... Killian la coupa dans ses pensées.

« Tu vis encore avec lui. » Ce n'était pas une question, il avait vu qu'elle avait l'air en pleine réflexion, bien que très peu maîtresse de ses pensées. « Pardon, je me permet de te tutoyer.. »

Elle sourit en lui disant qu'après le nombre de verre qu'il lui avait offert, il pouvait se le permettre.

« Viens dormir chez moi chez nuit ? » Lui proposa-t-il.

Elle le regarda surprise. Elle venait tout juste de le rencontrer et il lui proposait de dormir chez lui ?

« Tu comptes m'assassiner dans mon sommeil ? Ou me violer ? Ou même les deux ? »

Il rit.

« Je suis démasqué visiblement ! »

Elle rit à son tour, puis repris d'une voix des plus sérieuses « Merci, mais je ne veux pas abuser... »

Il lui prit le bras et appela un taxi, l'emmenant chez lui. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il habitait une maison, et l'intérieur était très décoré, sûrement par une femme, se dit-elle. Ils restèrent dans l'entrée de la maison, elle regardant l'endroit, lui la regardant, attendant une quelconque réaction. Elle posa finalement ses yeux sur lui. Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte, Killian se pencha doucement sur elle, et s'empara de ses lèvres, la collant au mur de l'entrée. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, le collant à elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, elle voulait juste se laisser aller, se libérer du poids qu'elle avait eu toutes ces années avec celui qui était à présent son ex compagnon. Elle se détacha finalement de lui, gardant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« Que ce soit clair, même si nous couchons ensemble, nous n'aurons aucun sentiment l'un envers l'autre. »

« Juste un coup d'un soir, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. »

Elle sourit.

« Juste un coup d'un soir... »

Ils se laissèrent alors aller l'un contre l'autre, dévoilant chaque parcelle de leur intimité, ils avaient juste besoin de se détacher de leur passé, de penser à autre chose.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla contre des bras chaud qui encerclaient sa taille. Elle sourit et se colla contre le torse de son homme, profitant de la chaleur que cela lui procurait en ce début de mâtiné hivernal. Sa mémoire lui revint alors. Neal qui l'avait plaqué. Sa rencontre avec Killian. Sa merveilleuse nuit... Emma rougit légèrement, et se rendormit, encore fatiguée, se disant qu'elle pourrait partir un peu plus tard.

Se fut une heure plus tard qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, suite à un cauchemar. Killian se releva alors lui aussi en sursaut, surpris de se réveil qui n'était pas des plus tendre.

« Emma... » murmura-t-il simplement, la voix encore endormie.

Elle se retourna surprise, cachant sa poitrine nue avec la couette.

« Merde... Désolée de ce réveil... »

Il se rallongea, en lui disant que ce n'était rien.

La blonde regarda l'heure au dessus du placard en face de lui. Il était onze heures. Elle avait déjà une heure de retard au travail... Elle se dépêcha de se lever du lit en murmurant mille et une injure.

C'est après s'être totalement rhabillée qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était dimanche. Elle soupira. Tant pis, maintenant qu'elle était levée, autant laisser Killian dormir, et repartir chez elle. En se retournant vers la porte de sortie, elle se rendit compte qu'en fait, l'homme ne s'était pas rendormis, et la regardait d'un air amusé.

« Tu me fuis Swan ? » Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle rougit légèrement.

« Il faut que je rentre chez moi... »

Il se leva du lit, un drap autour de la taille. Elle se mit de suite à penser qu'elle se relaisserait bien tomber dans ses bras au vu de ses pectoraux. Elle se gifla mentalement.

« Laisse moi t'inviter à aller déjeuner d'abord, ensuite, je te promet, je te laisse partir si tu le souhaites toujours à ce moment là. »

Il avait sûr de lui, comme s'il la provoquait. La veille, il n'avait pas montré se côté de lui. Elle sourit. Cela lui plaisait.

C'est donc après une longue douche à deux (eh oui ! Killian sait provoquer, et Emma aime relever les provocations !) qu'ils partirent tout les deux d'un un petit fast-food « Parce qu'e s'est pas un rancard ! » lui avait-il dit.

Inutile de préciser qu'au final, après de longs mois à se chercher mutuellement et à se découvrir, se remettant chacun de leur rupture difficile, ils finirent par se mettre ensemble ?

Oh, pardon, c'est utile ?

Alors voici ce qui arriva au final :

Ils se revurent plusieurs, passant de très bons moments ensemble, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de déménager de New York pour aller habiter un loft très spacieux dans une petite ville de Storybrook. Plusieurs mois passèrent, et après multiples rendez-vous, ils passèrent enfin dans une relation sérieuse.

Ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !


	3. Le Temps d'un Film

Un film à l'eau de rose ? Non. Un film drôle ? Non. Un film d'action ? Non. La jeune fille blonde ne savait ou aller. Elle soupira. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois ce qui passait en se moment au cinéma. Deadpool.. Elle en avait entendu parler à la télévision. Elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi cela parlait, mais elle allait aller le voir. Elle fit la queue normalement, et s'accorda une petite folie : elle prit des pop-corns. Elle se trouva une place tout juste bien placé, et commença la dégustation de ses friandises.

Petit à petit, la salle se remplie, jusqu'à devenir pleine. Un groupe de trois s'approcha d'elle. Les trois seules places restantes. Elle détestait avoir du monde à ses côtés pour regarder un film. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle devait faire attention à ne pas rire trop fort, ou que les pop-corns faisaient un bruit monstre. Mais le pire à ses yeux était de partager l'accoudoir. Elle aimait se vautrer dans son fauteuil et ne plus bouger.

Elle mit sa veste en cuir rouge sous ses fesses, et au même moment, l'homme à côté d'elle lui donna un coup de coude, lui faisant tomber son précieux cornet de pop-corns. La blonde regarda le désastre avec presque larmes aux yeux.

« -Non... Mes pop-corns... »

L'homme se tourna vers elle.

« -Mince je suis désolé, je n'en ai pas fait exprès ! » Il se leva et remit tout les pop-corns à terre dans le pot. Il lui tendit son propre cornet.

« -Tenez, pour m'excuser. » Il lui sourit. C'est alors qu'elle le regarda vraiment. Ses yeux étaient bleu/gris ensorcelants, ses cheveux étaient courts et noir jais. Une petite cicatrice ornait sa joue de trois ou quatre centimètres peut-être.

« -Gardez le, ce n'est rien... Le miens était à moitié vide alors que le vôtre est plein... » répondit-elle.

« -J'insiste » lui dit-il. « Ou partageons le nous ? ».

La blonde ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se rassit, et avant qu'elle ne put dire un mot, les bandes annonces commencèrent à défiler. Elle aimait ça, voir les bandes annonces et se dire qu'elle irait voir tel ou tel film alors qu'au final elle n'irait pas. Le garçon à côté d'elle posa le cornet de pop-corns entre leur siège respectif elle lui sourit pour l'inviter à se servir si elle le souhaitait. Se doutant qu'il insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle en prenne, elle en prit trois entre ses petits doigts et se promit de ne pas abuser de la générositer de cet homme.

Le film commença. A son grand étonnement, humour et action s'y mêla, la faisant énormément rire. Plusieurs fois, l'homme près d'elle détachait ses yeux de l'écran et l'admirait. Elle riait beaucoup face au film. Elle était grande, mais pas autant que lui, et blonde, ses longs cheveux attachés descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos environ. Elle portait des lunettes noires. Elle était vraiment ravissante. A la fin du film, elle se leva et enfila son manteau. L'homme se leva.

« -Merci pour votre partage... » lui dit elle timidement. Elle se tourna et commença à partir avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre. Il la retint par le bras. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogé.

« ..Euh.. il y a une scène à la fin du générique.. ». C'est la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire. Un sourire arriva aux lèvres de la blonde qui se rassit. Il la regarda et lui demanda son avis sur le film. Il voulait la connaître, en apprendre d'avantage sur elle. Elle lui expliqua en détails ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Ses yeux brillaient, presque comme si c'était le premier film qu'elle voyait. Enfin la dernière scène arriva et la fit bien rire. Il se lev et enfila son manteau et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Sans perdre son sourire, la jeune femme accepta, et ils sortirent du cinéma.

« Vous n'étiez pas avec ces deux personnes ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant un homme et une femme. Il rit en s'expliquant sur le fait qu'il aimait venir seul au cinéma. Ils marchèrent un peu, et il se décida à l'inviter boire un café.

« Emma Swan. » se présenta-t-elle finalement. Il sourit.

« Jones. Killian Jones. » ils se serrèrent la main.

Ce jour là, alors qu'Emma avait prévu d'aller voler une voiture jaune qu'elle avait repéré dans la ruelle près du cinéma, elle alla boire un café avec cet homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer, et l'orphline qui avait passé sa vie seule ne le fut pu.

Fin

* * *

S'il vous plaît, review ? J'aimerai savoir si mon travail plait ! *~*

J'accepte toute sorte d'avis !:3


	4. Il était une fois

Il était une fois, une jeune femme, du nom de Emma.

Emma n'était pas une princesse, mais en elle en avait sa beauté, avec ses lèvres fines et ses longs cheveux blonds, elle avait brisé plus d'un cœur, et ce, sans même le savoir.

Emma était une simple jeune fille qui étudiait en fac de droit, en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Killian, et de son copain, Neal.

Elle les avait tout deux rencontrrés ici en arrivant, les deux étaient meilleurs amis depuis leur enfance, mais, en entamant sa relation avec le plus jeune, les deux s'étaient énormément disputés, sans qu'Emma ne sache pourquoi. Puis, quand son ami eu trouvé la copine idéale, il s'était excusé, et tout était redevenu comme avant, en compagnie de Milah, la copine de Killian.

Au début, les deux garçons avaient été très insistants avec elle, comme s'ils avaient fait un pari pour savoir qui allait coucher avec elle en premier. Mais à force d'insister, ils avaient finit par voir en elle qui elle était réellement, une jeune femme heureuse, épanouie, même si elle avait été abandonnée à la naissance. Dès lors, ils s'étaient attachés à elle, et étaient devenus ses plus proches... Et seuls amis.

Neal avait finit par lui avouer ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle pendant la première année, ils avaient alors entammé une véritable relation. Elle s'était investie jusqu'au bout dans cette relation, l'aimant cœur et âme, prête à tout pour lui.

Elle continuait tout de même de fréquenter Killian de temps en temps. Cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué, Emma s'impliquant un peu plus dans son couple, avec un Neal assez jaloux et possessif, mais qui n'était pas contre son amitié avec Killian. Quant à celui-ci, il avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses avec sa petite-amie. Emma était sincèrement heureuse pour lui, bien que ressentant une petite pointe de jalousie, car son ami n'était presque plus avec elle.

Alors, elle avait décidé d'organiser une soirée couple, elle devint très amie avec Milah, et à partir de se jour là, les deux couples ne se lâchaient plus.

Mais un soir, alors que Killian et Emma devaient se rejoindre chez lui, il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, la jeune femme ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. Elle ne décrochait pas à son téléphone, et après une heure, Killian était vraiment inquiet. Il avait décidé d'appeler Neal pour se renseigner. Celui-ci lui avoua timidement qu'il venait de rompre avec la jeune femme. Après un excès de colère, et toujours pestant contre son ami, il sortit trouver Emma, espérant qu'elle ne fasse aucune bêtise.

Il la trouva assise dans l'herbe, face au lac. Il la rejoignit en marchant calmement, et s'arrêta près d'elle.

« -C'est finit... » murmura-t-elle. Il répondit sur le même ton « Oui, je sais ».

La jeune femme leva son visage empli de larmes vers lui, se remettant à pleurer. Il lui fit un petit sourire timide, et s'accroupit prêt d'elle. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa tête, et lui caressa tout doucement. « Ne pleure pas Swan... »

Elle le surprit en passant ses bras autour de lui et en cachant son visage dans son cou, se remettant à pleurer à chaud de larmes, le faisant tomber dans l'herbe avec elle.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire au début, il finit tout de même par la serrer contre lui, lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes au creux de son oreille.

Ce n'allait pas être aujourd'hui encore qu'il lui avouerait ses sentiments...

Continuant les caresses dans le dos de la blonde, il regarda le lac, ou le soleil se couchait lentement, se cachant sous l'eau. Il murmura « regardes Swan, un cygne. » Elle leva le visage et regarda le lac, ou deux cygnes se collaient, nageant paisiblement l'un avec l'autre. L'un était noir, l'autre blanc.

La blonde sourit à travers ses larmes, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, qui l'enlaça.

Plus loin, une jeune femme brune les regardait, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle s'était mis avec Killian tout en sachant qu'il aimait Emma, et à présent qu'elle les voyait enlacé, elle se dit qu'il avait raison de rester près d'elle. La blonde avait besoin de lui, et elle savait que Killian l'aiderait à se relever, et qu'elle finirait par l'aimer comme il l'aimait.

Milah partie, une larme roulant sur sa joue, mais heureuse que Killian réalise son bonheur aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait vraiment.

Ils ne vécurent pas tout de suite heureux, mais ils le devinrent, l'un avec l'autre ~

Fin ~


	5. Allonger dans l'herbe

Petite histoire inspirée par la chanson « Allonger dans l'herbe » de Thomas Dutronc ! L'histoire n'a pas de but précis, elle m'est venue comme ça, en écrivant ! S'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une, deux, quarante review ! :)

Allongée dans l'herbe, la blonde soupira.

Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais menaçaient de retomber à nouveau.

Une masse noire s'approcha d'elle, sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention.

* * *

Emma était une jeune fille de dix ans lorsqu'elle perdit ses deux parents, lors d'un accident de la route. On ne voyait ça que dans les films, alors au début, elle se sentie comme un héroïne.

Quelques jours après, elle pu sortir de l'hôpital. Elle avait été avec eux dans la voiture, mais être derrière l'avait permit de ne pas mourir, notamment grâce à son oreiller et... Grâce à ses parents qui s'étaient déplacés vers elle et avait pu panser sa plus profonde blessure. Sa mère avait succomber en première, après lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était partie avec le sourire, même si ses larmes étaient encore présentes sur ses joues. Puis, son père, il avait tenu jusqu'à l'arrivé à l'hôpital. Il avait longtemps rassuré sa fille, lui avait dit que tout irait bien.

A la sortie, elle se rendit compte des faits. Elle n'avait que ses parents comme famille, elle allait donc aller à l'orphelinat. C'est ce que lui expliqua l'assistante sociale. Elle fut amener dans sa maison afin de récupérer ses affaires, et souvenirs de ses parents. Puis, direction l'orphelinat

* * *

Aujourd'hui, elle avait quinze ans.

Et personne ne l'avait adopté.

Pourtant, lors des visites, elle avait été souriante, gentille, polie, bien élevée. Elle avait été comme ses parents lui avaient toujours dit d'être. Et pourtant, rien.

Mais à son âge, elle se rendait compte que cela valait mieux ainsi, elle ne voulait pas de nouveaux parents, le souvenir de ses anciens parents lui suffisait, et elle revoyait encore le visage souriant de sa mère avant de s'en aller.

Elle murmura « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Killian ? ».

C'était lui, la masse sombre qui s'approchait d'elle.

Il s'allongea près d'elle, et lui prit la main, évitant soigneusement tout les objets qu'elle avait éparpillé au sol.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts.

Killian avait deux ans de plus qu'elle. Brun et aux airs rebelles, l'humour était devenu son meilleur ami depuis que lui, et son grand frère Liam, avaient perdus leur père. Emma était devenue amie dès le début avec eux. Enfin, dès le début était peut-être le mauvais mot...

* * *

Emma venait d'arriver au centre. Des dizaines d'enfants étaient présents, de tout âge. On lui avait présenté sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec trois autres filles gentilles avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas leur parler. Elle passait son temps dans son lit, à pleurer silencieusement, se repassant en boucle les images de la mort de ses parents. Elle resta plusieurs jours comme ça, ne voulant rien avaler. Les dames qui prennaient soins des enfants n'arrivaient à rien avec elle.

Un jour, l'un d'elles vint avec deux garçons un peu plus vieux qu'Emma. En croisant les yeux du plus jeune des deux, ses larmes céssèrent de couler, et elle s'assit sur son lit. Le visage de la seule adulte présente s'éclaira.

« Emma, je te présente Killian, dit elle en désignant le garçonnet, et Liam, en montrant le plus vieux. »

La petite blonde se rallongea finalement et se cacha sous sa couette. Cela fit rire le plus grand. Elle entendit les pas de la dame partir, et sentie quelqu'un monter sur son lit superposé. Elle sortie sa tête de sous la couette et tomba nez à nez avec Killian.

« Salut. » dit il simplement, une innoncence d'enfant dans la voix.

La petite rougit et se cacha à nouveau. Elle entendit Killian rire.

« Tu as raison de te cacher de Liam, c'est un vilain crocodile ! » Le plus grand agit alors comme un crocodile, faisant rire Killian aux éclats, qui se cacha avec Emma sous la couette. Cela fit sourire la petite blonde. Il murmura alors « comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Elle lui donna simplement son prénom, en le regardant.

Aucun des deux n'entendirent Liam partir, alors ils restèrent sous la couverture.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi, dit-il alors, tu viens de perdre tes parents. »

Emma fut touché en plein cœur par se manque de tac, et se remit à pleurer. Ne sachant que faire, il la prit dans ses bras.

« Liam et moi avons perdu notre papa il y a un an, nous sommes tombés d'un pont en voiture. Papa s'est noyé en venant me repêcher. »

La petite lui rendit son câlin, tout en continuant de pleurer.

« Ca va aller » lui murmura-t-il. « Ca va aller. »

* * *

« Je ne veux plus que l'on m'adopte... » murmura-t-elle, en tournant son visage vers celui de Killian. « Je veux rester avec vous... »

Le visage du brun s'éclaira. Il se rassit sans lâcher sa main.

« Alors restes avec nous. » Ses paroles fit sourire la blonde.

Le jeune homme posa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Emma, et la caressa tendrement.

* * *

« Killian ! » cria la petite fille alors âgée de douze ans « Killian ! ». Elle courait vers la chambre que les deux garçons partageaient avec trois autres, plusieurs cartes dans la main.

« Killian, je les ai trouvé ! J'ai les cartes ! » Elle couru vers le lit de son ami et monta à l'échelle, tandis que tous les autres garçons de la chamnre râlaient au réveil mâtinal que faisait la petite. Killian regarda l'heure, l'air enseommeillé.

« Emma, il est même pas sept heures... »

« J'ai trouvé les cartes Killian ! Celles que tu voulais ! » Elle lui montra ses cartes, fière d'elle. Le garçon eut un léger sourire, la prit contre elle, et les rallongea tout les deux, prêt à se rendormir.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu faiiiiis ! » se plaignit-elle.

« Je laisse aux autres... et à moi... un peu de sommeil en plus... »

Le garçon s'était déjà rendormi, et elle fut obligée de rester là, sans bouger pour ne pas se réveiller. Elle décida alors de se blottir contre lui et se rendormie à son tour.

* * *

Se blotissant comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Killian et Emma s'embrassèrent, bien déterminés à vivre heureux à deux.


	6. Le Lapin Blanc

Cet OS m'est venu tout seul aujourd'hui, alors j'ai pianoté pendant un petit moent sur mon clavier ! J'espère que cette autre histoire vous plaira !

Et oui, j'aime écrire des histoires qui commencent dans un bar ! x)

* * *

Vingt heures cinquante dans la petite ville de Storybrook, au bar « Le Lapin Blanc ». Peu de monde, hommes, femmes, accompagnés, seuls. Un groupe de musique joue sur scène. Juste des chansons tristes et calmes.

Un homme près du bar, debout, à les regarder. Il a l'air fatigué. Une femme vient de rentrer dans le bar. Il n'y fait pas attention. Il s'en fiche totalement.

Des pas se font entendre, plus aucun bruit, à part le guitariste et son chant d'ivrogne. La jeune femme qui vient d'arriver va au bar et commande un verre. Les conversations reprennent d'elles mêmes, même si les paires d'yeux se tournent légèrement vers elle à son passage. Cette femme était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau au monde. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, des formes où il fallait, de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, un magnifique sourire : il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire craquer un homme.

« Killian ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'homme juste devant elle, qui était toujours accoudé au bar, à regarder l'ivrogne chanter. L'homme se retourna vers elle, et fut surpris de la voir. Il ne pensait pas la revoir un jour.

La blonde détailla son ancien ami. Celui-ci avait bien changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, il y avait cinq ans. Il avait coupé ses cheveux noir, et s'était visiblement percé l'oreille droite puisque une boucle d'oreille pendant. Il avait posé sa veste en cuir noire sur le bar, et portait simplement une chemise à carreaux avec les manches retroussées, révélant ainsi un tatouage.

« Swan ? » Demanda-t-il, comme pour être sûr de l'identité de la personne en face de lui.

Elle toucha sa boucle d'oreille délicatement.

« J'aime bien, ça te donne un côté pirate sexy ! » Dit-elle en riant. Cela le fit sourire.

« Tu avoues enfin, après tant d'années que je suis sexy ? » Elle rit à nouveau et prit son verre posé sur le comptoir.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir » Lui dit-il en la suivant jusqu'à une table, sans oublier ni son verre, ni sa veste.

« Je suis ici pour une affaire à vrai dire... Enfin, j'ai terminé mon affaire et j'ai décidé de venir ici puisqu'elle était juste à côté ! »

Les deux jeunes avaient été longtemps amis, et Emma avait même éprouvé des sentiments amoureux pour lui, sans jamais lui dire. Elle avait déménagé il y a cinq ans, afin de l'oublier, car cet homme était amoureux de Milah, et l'avait même épousé. Mais, même après toutes ces années, elle ne l'avait pas oublié, et avait décidé de venir jeter un œil, voir ce que son ancien ami devenait. Tout les deux venaient souvent dans ce bar avant qu'il ne fasse la connaissance de sa femme, et elle avait su qu'elle allait le trouver ici. Savoir ou était les gens, c'était son boulot après tout.

« Alors, racontes moi donc ce que j'ai râté ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. « Comment va Milah ? Vous avez des enfants maintenant ? J'imagine bien un mini Killian courir partout et être aussi vantard que toi ! » dit elle en riant.

Killian garda un sourire amusé. « C'est vrai que si j'avais eu un enfant, il aurait sûrement beaucoup tenu de moi... »

La blonde commença à se sentir mal, elle avait senti qu'elle venait de toucher une corde sensible. « Que c'est-il passé ? Divorce ? »

« Milah est morte du cancer deux ans après notre mariage. » Il baissa les yeux sur son verre et bu le tout d'une traite.

La blonde ne savait que dire ni que faire. Pendant ce temps, le chanteur ivrogne c'était endormis sur la guitare, et un groupe de rock l'avait remplacé.

La jeune femme se déplaca de la banquette pour aller à côté de Killian, et l'enlaça. « Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, si j'avais su... »

« Tu serais venue. Oui, je sais... » Le brun répondit à son étreinte et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. « J'ai demandé à tes parents de ne pas te prévenir, je savais que tu allais accourir à ma rescousse, et je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ta vie, j'espérais que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un pour toi, j'espérais que tu sois heureuse, je ne voulais pas que tu te force à venir me voir, tu ne serais jamais repartie... »

La blonde ne dit rien et se détacha de son ami. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, d'ailleurs, il y a trois ans, elle avait bel et bien un homme qu'elle avait même failli épouser.

Mal à l'aise, elle se remit à sa place initiale, en face de son ami et finie son verre d'une traite.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Je vais chercher du ravitaillement ! » Dit elle en reprenant son sourire. Cela fit sourire le brun, qui lui demanda un rhum.

Elle alla donc au bar commander à nouveau. Elle était censée repartir le lendemain dans son loft de New York, mais après ce que Killian venait de lui dire, elle hésitait à rester un peu plus longtemps. Comme ça, elle pourrait rester un peu avec ses parents qui n'étaient jamais partis d'ici. Elle était passé les voir dans l'après-midi. Elle devait juste trouver un hôtel pour séjourner.

La blonde regarda la scène, ou le groupe jouait à fond. La musique avait fait venir une tonne de gens dans le bar, et tous dansaient. Cela la fit sourire. A New York, la nuit, les bars étaient beaucoup plus plein qu'ici, mais cela faisait du bien, elle avait la sensation de respirer.

Pendant ce temps là, le brun n'avait pas lâché son regard de la blonde. Quelques années auparavant, il avait été amoureux de cette fille, mais avait lâché l'affaire puisqu'il ne semblait pas qu'elle ressente la même chose pour lui. Puis il avait rencontré Milah et avait vécu le grand amour jusqu'à son décès. Et à présent, Emma revenait, comme ça, elle venait le voir, et il avait de nouveau eu la sensation que son cœur battait de nouveau. Il avait hésité plusieurs fois à l'appeler à l'aide, il avait été malade de chagrin, mais penser qu'Emma avait refait sa vie le consolait, et lui disait de la laisser tranquille. Il avait donc remonter la pente seul. Et aujourd'hui, il en était là. Patron d'une petite entreprise, veuf, et en train de regarder son amie, de la tête au pied. Elle était belle à son départ, et était revenue en l'étant encore plus. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps de dos, la détallant en tout point, entre ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, ses talons qui la grandissait un peu plus, et ses courbes. Il se surprit à s'imaginer passer ses mains dessus, afin de la caresser.

La blonde finit tout de même par revenir et se rassit en face de Killian en souriant. Elle aussi avait eu se genre de penser envers lui, et elle s'était giflé mentalement pour ce genre de penser. Même si cela faisait déjà trois ans, il avait perdu sa femme.

« Alors Swan, les amours ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Elle rougit, pensant qu'il ne verra rien à cause du peu de luminosité de la salle, mais cela ne lui échappa pas du tout, lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard, trop heureux de son retour, et en toute honnêteté, trop excité par ce corps qui avait l'air de l'appeler à lui.

« Eh bien... Je n'ai personne dans ma vie... Je crois ? »

« Tu crois ? » Le brun s'esclafa.

« Eh bien, je vois bien quelqu'un de temps en temps, mais il ne m'intéresse pas vraiment en fait. »

« C'est tout ? En cinq années tu n'as vécu que ça ? »

La blonde rougit de plus belle. « J'ai failli me marier... ? » Devant l'air surpris de Killian elle reprit : « mais je lui ai dit non. On est resté un an ensemble et à la réflexion, je ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour lui. »

Avec un sourire en coin, le brun lui demanda si quelqu'un l'intéressait, car à l'écouter, elle n'était intéressé par rien du tout. Elle détacha ses cheveux afin de cacher ses rougeurs. « Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes les femmes Swan » lui dit elle avec une voix sensuelle, tout en se penchant sur la table. Elle se pencha à son tour et répondit sur le même ton « Avoue que ça t'exciterais. » Le brun sourit et se leva de table. « Peut-être bien que oui. » Cela fit rire la blonde. « Dommage pour toi, j'aime tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril ! »

Le brun tendit sa main à la jeune femme, qui haussa un sourcil sans comprendre. « Viens danser avec moi Swan. »

C'est l'air surprise qu'elle se leva à son tour et suivit son ami sur la piste de danse improvisé par les clients du bar. Le groupe ne faisait que des chansons relativement connues. Ils commenèrent alors à danser ensemble, se rapprochant plus ou moins. Finalement, Killian se décida à faire le premier pas, il l'a prit par les hanches tout en continuant de danser ensemble. Finalement, ils se décidèrent à retourner s'asseoir après avoir dansé sur une multitude de chansons. Ils passèrent un moment à simplement parler de leur vie respective, tout en buvant.

Enfin, c'est vers les une ou deux heures du matin qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

« Ou dors tu cette nuit ? »

« J'ai réservé chez Granny » Puis elle commença à marmoner pour elle même. « Mais si je reste plus longtemps, il va falloir que j'aille chez papa et maman.. Elle va m'harceler de questions, j'ai pas envie... T'es énervante maman euuuuh... »

Killian écouta le monologue de la blonde, amusé. Décidemment, cinq ans après, elle ne tenait toujours pas l'alcool. « Je te raccompagne Swan. » La blonde hocha la tête en acceptant le bras que lui tendait son ami, soudain plus réceptive. Ils marchèrent en silence, Killian profitant du paysage, et Emma concentrée sur une chose dont l'homme ignorait totalement.

Elle finit par lâcher son bras et s'arrêter. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil sans comprendre. La blonde passa derrière lui et se pencha sur ses fesses. « Whoua... Tes fesses ont pas changé, c'est dingue... Tu t'embellis avec l'âge ou quoi ? » Le brun fut surpris de ces remarques, et finit par éclater de rire. « Ma pauvre Swan, t'es complètement dégluigué ma pauvre ! Mais je dois dire que si je me suis embellie... » Il avança vers elle tandis qu'elle reculait, elle finie collé contre un mur. « …. Il faut dire que toi non plus tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder. » Finit-il en caressant la joue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, soudainement lucide, vira au rouge total et le repoussa. Le brun lui retendit son bras, et ils reprirent leur marche, cette fois-ci sans s'arrêter et sans aucune autre remarque de la tête blonde.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'hôtel où logeait la blonde. Killian l'aida à ouvrir la porte et entra dans la chambre. Une simple chambre équipée d'un meuble et d'un lit, rien de plus.

Emma se tourna vers le brun, toujours avec son air lucide, bien qu'elle ne le soit pas totalement.

« Killian je... » La blonde se ravisa. Le brun sourit devant le visage perplexe de la blonde qui semblait mener un combat intérieur avec elle même. « Tu ? »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Je.. J'ai oublié. » Finit-elle par dire, les yeux ronds, perturbée d'avoir oublié sa phrase. Le brun sourit encore plus, et posa sa main sur sa tête, la caressant doucement. « Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Swan ».

« Est-ce-que c'est méchant comme remarque ? »

Le brun se mit à penser que devant cet air des plus innocents, il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux et se pinca l'arrête du nez. « Prends ça comme tu veux Swan. »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit la blonde retirer ses chaussures et sa veste en cuir. Elle enleva ensuite son gilet, tandis que le brun ne lâchait pas du regard les formes de la brune qui se faisaient dévêtir petit à petit. « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore ? » « J'ai trop chaud » dit-elle simplement. Elle s'assit sur son lit. Il eut un petit sourire devant autant d'innocence. Il avanca doucement vers elle, se pencha, et lui baisa la joue. « Bonne nuit Swan. » Il se releva et fit demi-tour. Au moment ou il ouvrit la porte, il sentit qu'on le tirait par sa veste. Il se retourna. Emma était là, visage baissé, les yeux humides de fatigue mêlé d'ivresse.

« J'étais amoureuse de toi, dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je t'aimais, c'est pour ça que je suis partie. Tu vivais le parfait amour avec Milah et ça me faisait un mal fou. Alors j'ai fui, comme j'ai toujours fait. Je t'aimais depuis un moment à vrai dire, bien avant que tu ne la rencontres, mais ça n'avait pas l'air réciproque, et tu avais l'air tellement heureux avec elle... Et ça me déchirait. Je suis partie pour t'oublier, je ne suis pas revenue pendant toutes ces années car je ne t'avais pas encore oublié, d'ou le fait que personne ne m'intéresse. Et aujourd'hui, je suis revenue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis allée voir mes parents, et puis, j'ai voulu te voir, voir ce que tu étais devenu, qui tu étais devenu... Je me suis dis que te voir heureux avec Milah me ferait me rendre compte des choses, que je devais passer autre chose parce que tu étais heureux. Et je t'ai trouvé là, malheureux, à boire pour oublier. Et je vais repartir, et finalement je ne serais toujours pas heureuse, je n'arriverais toujours pas à t'oublier car tu n'as plus Milah,et... » La blonde se mit à pleurer. « Et je me déteste de penser qu'à présent j'ai toutes mes chances avec toi... J'aimais réellement Milah, mais vous me faisiez du mal Killian... Et je ne t'oublierais plus maintenant... J'espérais te trouver heureux pour enfin t'oublier, mais tu es malheureux maintenant... » La blonde lâcha la veste de son ami et mit ses mains sur son visage afin de pleurer sans qu'il ne la voit.

Killian ne savait plus quoi penser. Bien sur qu'il aimait Emma, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, malgré Milah. Il avait aimé les deux femmes en même temps, et Swan était partie, ce qui l'avait arrangé puisqu'il n'arrivait décidemment pas à faire un choix. Et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il l'aimait toujours. Mais était-il prêt à une relation sérieuse ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie, réconforter son amie.

Il ferma alors la porte, et s'approcha de la blonde pour l'enlacer. Elle se laissa faire. Après quelques minutes où les larmes coulèrent toujours, bien que moins nombreuses, Killian se détacha de son amie, et lui enleva les mains du visage. Il la regarda. Son sourire était éteins, et ses yeux rouges et bouffis. Il essuya délicatement les larmes de la jeune fille et se pencha légèrement sur elle. Sans en prendre réellement conscience, il colla leurs lèvres ensemble. Au début tout deux hésitants, ils finirent finalement par prendre confiance. Emma passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Killian, tandis que celui-ci laissait enfin glisser ses mains sur les formes de la blonde, après de longues heures d'absention. Le baiser prit de plus en plus d'empleur, le brun se décida à passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de la blonde, tout en la caressant, et finit par lui enlever. Celle-ci le tira contre elle, vers le lit, à présent pleinement consciente de ses faits et gestes. Elle lui enleva sa veste, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Le brun, grogna d'impatience, et l'enleva comme un t-shirt, ce qui fit sourire la blonde. Il commença à détacher son soutien-gorge, quand la blonde se mit à embrasser son cou. Chacun découvrait petit à petit le corps de l'autre. Le brun posa ses lèvres sur le buste de la blonde et descendant petit à petit, embrassant ses seins, tandis que celle-ci enlevait sa ceinture d'une main, l'autre posé dans son dos.

« Swan... » Murmura-t-il soudainement. La blonde arrêta tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et attendit qu'il parle à nouveau. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la blonde et reprit en murmurant toujours. « Moi aussi je t'aimais... Je t'aimais comme un fou... Et tu n'avais pas l'air réceptive à ton amour.. Alors j'ai voulu passer à autre chose... Mais la vérité c'est que j'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi... »

La blonde ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se voyait assez mal reprendre leur actvité de base à vrai dire. Elle passa l'une de ses mains dans le dos du brun, et l'autre dans ses cheveux, le caressant doucement.

« Swan ? »

« Oui ? »

« Bordel, qu'est-ce-que j'ai envie de toi... » grogna-t-il.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre la phrase du brun. Elle explosa ensuite de rire.

Ils reprirent alors leur petite activité...

Le lendemain, la blonde se retrouva aux côtés du brun endormis qui l'avait enlacé et collé contre lui durant toute la nuit. Ce fut son téléphone qui la réveilla. Sa mère appaelait.

« Oui... » répondit-elle, la voix encore endomie.

« Emma ? Tu dors encore ? Il est quinze heures ! On devait se rejoindre à la maison ! »

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux et se maudit d'avoir oublié son rendez-vous avez sa mère.

« Qui que se soit Swan, raccroches.. Personne n'a idée d'appeler aussi tôt.. » Même si Killian avait dit cette phrase en murmurant, étant donné la proximité de leur visage, sa mère ne pouvait que avoir entendu.

« Oooooooh... » Fit-elle d'ailleurs. « Tu es avec Killian ! Oh mon dieu ! Ohlalalalalala ! Je veux tout savoir ! Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir, tu me raconteras tout ! »

Sur ces paroles, sa mère raccrocha, sans attendre la réponse de sa fille. Emma soupira. Sa mère agisait comme si elle était sa meilleure amie et non sa fille parfois.

Elle reçu un message de celle-ci au même moment :

« Invite Killian aussi, ça fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vu ! Xoxo ! »

La blonde posa son téléphone et soupira.

« Bravo Jones, grâce à toi, ce soir on mange tout les deux chez mes parents, et c'est un ordre de ma mère... » Le brun ouvrit soudainement ses yeux, sachant qu'il devrait pertinnament parler avec David, le père d'Emma. Celle-ci y pensa au même moment, et sourit, se rendormant, tandis que le brun commençait à paniquer.

Et c'est ainsi que se finit cette petite histoire, bien plus longue que les autres, je vous l'accorde ! 3


	7. La Prairie

Plic, plac, ploc

Les larmes coulaient au même rythme que la pluie.

La jeune femme dont les larmes s'écoulaient à une vitesse impressionnante était sous la pluie depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Elle s'était assise à même le sol, dans la boue, et regardait la prairie sans réellement la voir.

« Swan... » murmura-t-on derrière elle. Elle sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne la voir, et encore moins qu'il la trouve. « Je me doutais que tu serais ic » reprit-il. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et l'enlaça avec son bras.

La pluie commençait à cesser.

« Tu es trempée Swan... » La jeune femme regarda son ami. Il lui essuya délicatement les joues de toute trace de larmes. « Regarde moi ça, même quand tu pleures tu es jolie » murmura-t-il. Cela la fit légèrement sourire.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Emma ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

Une bonne heure avant, en allant chez son ami, prête à lui avouer ses sentiments, elle l'avait vu avec une autre fille, tout deux s'embrassant. Elle n'avait alors pas réfléchit, elle avait prit sa voiture et était venue jusqu'ici. Elle ne savait pas qu'il l'avait vu cependant.

L'homme se décala d'elle, et enleva son sweat, pour lui tendre à elle.

« Je n'en veux pas.. » murmura-t-elle, se repliant sur elle même, regardant à nouveau la prairie.

Le brun connaissait son amie, et savait qu'elle ne le mettrait jamais de elle même. Il se redressa et lui mit lui même le sweat. Cela fit réellement rire la blonde. « Je t'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas » dit-elle tout en enfilant le sweat. « Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid. » Il se repositionna comme il était avant, et serra Emma contre lui, lui embrassant la tête.

Après un long moment de silence, la jeune femme se décida enfin à parler.

« Je suis venue chez toi. »

« Oui, je t'ai vu t'enfuir dans ta magnifique voiture jaune. » Le terme utilisé par son ami fit sourire la fille, elle savait très bien qu'il trouvait ça étrange, d'avoir une voiture jaune. « Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie Emma ? »

« Tu étais avec cette fille... »

« Jalouse Swan ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

Elle ne répondit rien, puis après un moment reprit.

« Je suis venue te voir... J'avais quelque chose à te dire... » Elle hésitait de plus en plus à lui en parler. « Je... Je t'aime Killian... C'est ce que j'étais venue te dire... »

Le brun caressa doucement le bras de son amie, l'incitant à continuer.

« Je t'aime depuis un moment à vrai dire, mais... J'avais besoin de mettre au point mes sentiments, avec ma rupture avec Neal, avec toi.. Je... »

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Killian l'avait plaqué au sol, et l'embrassait.

D'abord surprise, elle répondit finalement au baiser.

« Milah est encore venue essayer de me reconquérir, elle m'a sauté dessus quand elle t'a vu arriver. D'après elle, tu es dangeureuse, pour elle en tout cas, tu lui fais concurrence. »

« Et est-ce-que je l'ai battu ? » demanda Emma, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu l'as largement battu Swan. » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.


	8. La Petite Sirène

_**Elle vivait dans l'eau,**_

 _ **Il vivait sur l'eau.**_

 _ **Elle voulait s'y enfuir,**_

 _ **il voulait s'y noyer.**_

 _ **Aucun des deux n'étaient réllement maître de leur destin.**_

C'est un jour, alors qu'elle était allongée sur son rocher qu'elle vit le navire. Intriguée par la prestance qu'il dégageait, elle essaya de mieux voir. Des bateaux, elle en avait vu des tas, mais, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, celui-ci l'intriguait plus que les autres.

Depuis toujours, elle rêvait de marcher, et ces hommes, eux, c'est comme s'ils souhaitaient nager.

Elle reconnut la pavillon de pirate, et plongea dans l'eau. Elle savait d'ordinaire que les pirates n'étaient pas fréquentables. D'après ses parents, ils étaient dangereux. Toujours dans l'eau, elle s'approcha du navire qui visiblement voulait accoster au port le plus proche. Elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, et vit les hommes descendre un par un. Elle aurait tellement aimer voir le dessus du bateau, voir sur quoi ces hommes vivaient. Elle se recula, et sauta hors de l'eau, tel un dauphin, afin de l'apercevoir. Normalement, personne n'aurait du la voir. Mais il l'a vit. Il était resté à bord, pour observer la mer, et il l'avait vu.

Surprise, la jeune femme replongea dans l'eau, et nagea le plus profond qu'elle put.

De son côté, le pirate, lui, regardait là où elle avait plongé. Des sirènes, il en avait connu au pays imaginaire. Mais il se demandait ce que celle-ci faisait si près du port. Intrigué quelques minutes, le fils de ses pensées revint finalement, et il oublia vite cette histoire.

La petite sirène quant à elle, était rouge de honte. Ses parents lui avaient pourtant répété de bien faire attention. Elle soupira légèrement, et retourna au rocher où elle s'était logé avant de voir le navire. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Une fois arrivée, elle sortie de sa cachette une petite flûte de pan, et commença à jouer.

Elle joua longtemps. La nuit était déjà tombée qu'elle finissait enfin sa mélodie, à peine consciente de l'heure tardive.

Soudain, elle entendit un applaudissement. Elle se retourna à toute vitesse et vit l'homme qu'elle avait vu précédemment assis sur le sable froid, à la regarder. Il souriait.

« Vous jouez extrêmement bien mademoiselle. » dit-il en se relevant, prêt à repartir vers son navire.

« Depuis quand m'épiez vous ? » demanda-t-elle, la tête haute, des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Je ne saurais dire. » répondit-il avec un sourire arogant. « Je reste quelques jours au port, si l'envie vous vient d'avoir à nouveau un public, c'est-à-dire moi, venez donc me voir. » Sur ces paroles, il rejoignit en sifflotant l'air que la jeune fille avait joué.

Celle-ci rougit, cacha son instrument et rentra chez elle, en repensant au pirate, gênée qu'il l'ait entendu.

Celui-ci, alors qu'il retournait à son navire, repensait à la scène qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux durant une bonne heure. Il était resté assis durant une heure entière au moins, à regarder une sirène de dos, jouer de la flûte. Il revoyait ses longs cheveux blonds sec retomber sur son dos, tandis que sa longue queue de sirène bleu bougeait au rythme de la musique. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, l'envie de toucher ses écailles, et sa peau nue lui avait pris.

* * *

Le lendemain, le pirate retourna à l'endroit exact où lui et la sirène étaient la veille. Mais personne ne vint. Du moins, personne qu'il ne vu. En réalité, la petite sirène blonde était restée dans l'eau à l'épier jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

Le surlendemain, il revint. La sirène était assise sur son rocher, et jouait. Cette fois-ci, elle l'entendit venir, et elle arrêta la mélodie. Elle se retourna vers lui, et le regarda. Elle constata qu'elle avait vu juste la veille, le pirate portait bien un crochet à la place de sa main gauche.

Le pirate la regardait aussi, résistant à l'envie de regarder la poitrine nue de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi venez-vous tout les jours ? » Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Au début surpris, le pirate finit tout de même par répondre.

« Je vous l'ai dit, j'aime ce que vous jouez. »

« Non, vous ne l'avez pas dit. »

Il sourit. En effet, il ne l'avait pas dit exactement. Il lui avait dit que si elle voulait un publique, elle l'avait lui, et qu'elle pouvait lui demander quand elle le voulait.

La jeune femme plongea soudainement, et ressortie sa tête et ses bras afin de s'accouder au rocher, regardant le pirate.

« Au fond, c'est vous qui avez envie de m'entendre, pas l'inverse. »  
En effet. Le pirate voulait l'entendre, car cette douce musique l'appaisait, et l'empéchait de penser à son premier et unique amour décdée il y avait bien un siècle de cela.

« Je veux bien jouer pour vous. » déclara-t-elle finalement.

Le pirate harqua un sourcil. Elle devait forcément attendre quelque chose en retour.

« Et en échange ? »

« Je veux que vous me parliez de vos aventures sur la terre. »

Le pirate sourit. C'était donc cela, la petite sirène voulait des histoires, elle qui ne pouvait en vivre du fond de la mer.

« Bien. » dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle. Il s'assit sur le rocher, tandis que la sirène nageait sans le lâcher du regard. « Que veux-tu savoir love ? »

La blonde harqua un sourcil, et finit par sourire.

« Tout d'abord votre nom. »

« Killian Jones pour vous servir demoiselle, aussi connu sous le nom de Capitaine Hook ! »

« Comment avez-vous eu ce crochet capitaine ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant et en prenant l'objet en question entre ses petits doigts.

« Tout est à cause d'un crocodile. » commença-t-il.

« J'aime les crocodiles. » déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le pirate sourit. « Ce n'est pas un vrai crocodile. »

« Alors c'est un aligator ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup les aligators par contre... »

Le pirate rit. Cette jeune femme prenait tout au premier degré. Il sentit qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser à lui raconter ses aventures.

Tout les jours, et une bonne partie de la nuit, les deux jeunes gens se voyaient. L'un jouait pour l'autre, l'un contait pour l'autre. Killian réussit après quelques jours à soutirer le nom de la sirène, qu'elle s'abstenait de lui révéler avant. « Vous êtes un pirate. » lui disait-elle tout le temps. Cela le faisait toujours sourire. Il l'appellait alors la petite sirène, la petite blonde, ou même petit poisson. La jeune femme se vexait toujours, mais il lui rappelait alors qu'elle ne voulait pas lui divulguer son nom. Emma, tel était son nom.

Au fils des jours, la blonde fit de plus en plus confiance au pirate, et accepta de sortir de l'eau.

Ce soir là, elle était ce que l'on peut qualifier d'assise sur le sable, à écouter le pirate lui répéter une énième fois comment il avait perdu sa main. La jeune femme adorait cette histoire, sans se rendre compte que cela faisait un peu de mal à Killian de lui raconter, car c'était dans cette même histoire qu'il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait.

L'histoire terminée, la blonde s'allongea sur le sable.

« Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de soleil. J'aime le soleil. »

Le pirate sourit. « Tu n'as qu'à t'allonger le jour, au soleil. »

« Mais il me brûle les yeux après ! »

« Il faut savoir ce que tu veux petit poisson. »

La blonde commença à ronchonner face à ce surnom, quand le pirate lui dit quelque chose. Persuadée d'avoir mal compris, la sirène lui fit répéter.

« Je pars demain, en compagnie de mes hommes. »

La blonde se rassit et regarda le pirate.

« Vous reviendrez après ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. « Vous me racontrez vos nouvelles aventures ? »

Le pirate s'approcha d'Emma, et posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement.

« Tu veux que je revienne ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Evidemment ! »

Le pirate eut un petit sourire. Il en était perduadé maintenant. Il était tombé amoureux de la petite sirène.

« Alors je reviendrais. »

Sur ces paroles, il se releva.

« Jolie petite sirène, je te salue ! A notre prochaine rencontre ! » déclara-t-il en partant sans se retourner.

La petite sirène sourit. « A bientôt Killian ! »

Le pirate sourit. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom, et ne l'appelait pas Capitaine ou même Hook.

Les deux rentrèrent chez eux.

 _ **Durant des mois entiers, ils pensèrent à l'autre, l'un de son navire, l'autre de son rocher, en compagnie de sa flûte.**_

Ce fût finalement un an après que le pirate revint. A peine eut-il accosté qu'il rejoignit le rocher de sa belle, prêt à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas là. Il resta un moment à attendre. Une fois la nuit tombée, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle ne viendrait sûrement pas aujourd'hui. Il soupira et se releva.

C'est à ce moment qu'il l'a vit. Debout. Sur deux jambes. Et habillée qui plus est. Elle tenait à la main un panier emplit de nourritures.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder, avant qu'elle ne marche vers lui et ne l'enlace.

« Tu es revenu.. » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour lui.

Après de longs mois, elle avait cru qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Puis une certaine fée bleu lui était apparue, et lui avait donné des jambes pour qu'elle vive son amour. Car oui, la jeune fille avait bien mûrit dans sa tête, et avait compris qu'elle aimait le pirate.

« Je suis revenu pour toi... » murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.


	9. La Panne

**La voiture d'un jaune** tapant s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une route de campagne. Emma maugréait dans sa barbe. Sa voiture n'avait plus d'escence, elle n'avait pas pensé à faire le plein.

Elle sortie donc de sa voiture, et la poussa sur la bas côté. Ensuite, elle sortie son téléphone pour appeler une dépaneuse.

Choc.

Plus de batterie.

Même plus un seul petit pourcent.

Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas pousser sa voiture jusqu'à la prochaine station d'essence. Elle était seule, et à plusieurs kilomètres. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un passe et s'arrête pour l'aider.

Elle regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, une voiture daigna enfin s'arrêter. Emma s'était elle endormie dans sa petite voiture. Elle avait conduit toute la journée et était épuisée.

C'est quand on toqua légèrement à sa fenêtre qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Lorsqu'elle cru voir un jeune homme au dehors, elle ouvrit la portière et sortie du véhicule.

« Vous êtes tombée en panne au mauvais endroit ! » rit-il. « Vous avez du attendre longtemps ma pauvre dame. »

La jeune femme sourit. « Je ne sais même pas l'heure qu'il est en toute honnêteté... »

L'homme rit à nouveau et lui informa qu'il était presque une deux heures du matin. Il revenait d'une soirée. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien bu » ajouta-t-il. Cela la fit sourire.

« Je vous propose de vous emmener dormir et d'appeler une dépaneuse demain ? Ce sera plus simple, ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un nous réponde à cette heure là. »

La blonde rougit, elle n'avait pas un sous en poche, même s'il l'ammenait dans un motel, elle ne pourrait rien faire, mieux valait-il encore qu'elle dorme dans sa voiture. Elle l'en informa.

L'homme réfléchit quelques secondes, puis enfin, il lui proposa de dormir chez lui, il n'habitait pas très loin d'ici, à quelques minutes.

« Je ne veux pas déranger... »

L'homme sourit et insista. Emma prit donc le nécessaire, ferma sa voiture à clef, et le rejoignit dans sa voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, elle pu enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Il était assez grand, portait une veste en cuir noire, et ses yeux étaient bleus. Enfin, il abordait un style décoiffé, ses cheveux bruns se battant entre eux. Il portait une petite boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée ! » s'excusa-t-elle après l'avoir détaillé de long et en large tandis qu'il faisait de même. « Je m'appelle Emma. Emma Swan. » Elle tendit sa main. Il la serra et se présenta sous le nom de Killian Jones. L'homme habitait seul en pleine campagne, il travaillait dans le sport, bien qu'elle ne retint pas le nom, elle savait qu'il était celui qui gérait de choisir quel plan montrer à quel moment.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent chez lui.

* * *

Voiture garée, chaussures enlevées, vestes retirées, Killian fit visiter sa maison à la blonde, finissant par sa chambre.

Il prit ses affaires, et lui dit qu'il lui laissait son lit pour la nuit, bien que gênée, la blonde accepta. Il la laissa aller prendre une douche en première, et lui prêta un de ses t-shirts pour dormir.

Lorsqu'elle ressortie de la salle de bain, Emma ne portait qu'une culotte et le t-shirt du jeune homme, et ses cheveux blonds étaient détachés. Elle se dirigea vers le salon afin de prévenir l'homme de la maison qu'il pouvait utiliser la douche. Lorsque celui-la vit, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder plus en détails.

« Bon, et bien, bonne nuit... » dit-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Vous ne voulez rien boire avant de dormir ? J'ai du café si vous voulez... » tenta-t-il. Il ne savait pourquoi, cette femme l'attirait énormément. Habituellement, il ne se serait même pas arrêté pour aider quelqu'un en panne, mais cette fois-ci, c'est comme si le destin l'avait poussé à coups de pelles dans les fesses à s'arrêter. Et honnêtement, il ne le regrettait pas du tout. Mais à présent, il avait vraiment envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

C'est avec un petit sourire que la blonde accepta de rester un peu plus éveillée à ses côtés, afin de se connaître un peu plus. Il restèrent jusqu'à trois heures debout, avant que la blonde ne tombe de fatigue.

* * *

Le lendemain, il était à peine onze heures que le brun fut réveillé par une odeur de pancakes.

C'est l'air très peu éveillé qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon qui moulait plus que bien ses parties intimes. Il trouva Emma aux fourneaux, à s'affairer à faire des pancakes à peu près ronds et beaux. Elle n'avait jamais cuisiné pour personne, c'était une grande première. Mais elle voulait montrer sa gratitude envers le beau jeune homme, alors elle s'était lancée.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle sursauta et expliqua son geste.

Le brun sourit. Il pourrait s'habituer à voir une femme en petite culotte et son t-shirt à cuisiner pour lui. Cependant, il se retint de le lui dire, de peur de la faire fuir. Il s'installa simplement au comptoir et la regarda faire, son regard déviant parfois vers les fesses de la jeune femme, qui , malheureusement pour lui, étaient cachées par le t-shirt. Il lui avait pourtant donné le plus petit qu'il avait...

Ils déjeunèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, parlant chacun de leur vie respective. Le jeune homme apprit que la femme vivait dans une autre région, en colocation avec une de ses amies, mais qu'elle aimait voyager. Elle était venue dans son village pour postuler en temps que shériff, et attendait la réponse. Si elle était positive, alors elle devrait chercher un petit chez sois dans le coin. Sinon, elle resterait là où elle était et postulerais ailleurs.

* * *

Après leur petit déjeuné où chacun s'était régalé, le brun prêta un chargeur de téléphone à la jeune femme, afin qu'elle appelle enfin un dépaneur, ce qu'elle fit.

Vint le moment du départ.

Killian était sur le pallier de la porte, toujours avec pour seul vêtement son caleçon, tandis que la blonde était habillée des pieds à la tête. Elle avait insister pour marcher jusqu'à sa voiture, car elle n'était pas très loin. La blonde ne cessa de remercier son nouvel ami pour tout l'hospitalité qu'il lui avait offert.

« Si vous voulez tant me remercier, accepter un rencard avec moi si jamais vous êtes accepté en tant que shériff ici. » Lui dit-il en souriant. La blonde répondit à son sourire, et partie rejoindre le dépaneur à sa voiture.

Le brun la regarda partir. Il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par elle, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : la revoir.

* * *

 **Plusieurs semaines** s'étaient écoulées depuis la rencontre entre Killian et Emma, et depuis, aucun des deux n'avaient eu de nouvelles de l'autres.

Un soir, alors que Killian était chez lui, on frappa à sa porte. Bien qu'un peu ronchon, il alla répondre, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur une Emma Swan recouverte de neige des pieds à la tête juste devant lui. Elle sourit, et lui montra son badge de sheriff. Il sourit à son tour.

« Je vous emmène dîner shériff ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle sourit d'autant plus.

« Avec plaisir » répondit-elle.


	10. Le Cerisier

_**Essayer avec elle, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.**_

 _ **Elle et lui avaient passé des journées et soirées incroyables.**_

 _ **Il la regarda, toujours assis sur son banc.**_

 _ **Elle était avec ses amis et son petit-ami.**_

 _ **Il soupira, sans pour autant la lâcher du regard.**_

 _ **Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et lui sourit. Elle lui fit signe de venir.**_

 _ **Il déclina l'invitation en souriant gentiment. Etre si près d'elle alors qu'elle s'amusait avec son petit-ami lui ferait beaucoup trop de mal, il le savait. Déjà que de loin, il avait l'impression que son cœur était torturé, alors avec eux.**_

 _ **Il mit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant de nouveau.**_

 _ **Elle lui reviendrait, il le savait, en attendant, il fallait attendre.**_

 _ **« Killian... » murmura-t-on.**_

 _ **Le jeune homme releva la tête et croisa les yeux de sa meilleure amie blonde.**_

 _ **« Salut Swan. »**_

 _ **« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » lui demanda-t-elle en posant doucement ses doigts sur le joue de son amie, caressant doucement sa barbe de quelques jours.**_

 _ **« Je n'en ai pas très envie. »**_

 _ **La blonde s'assie près de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.**_

 _ **« Tu n'aimes pas Neal... »**_

 _ **Le brun eut un petit sourire. Non, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, et la haine était visiblement partagée entre les deux garçons.**_

 _ **« Il est vraiment gentil pourtant... » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle même que pour son ami.**_

 _ **« Oui, je sais Emma... »**_

 _ **Le brun passa son bras autour de la jeune femme et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.**_

 _ **Emma et Killian se connaissaient depuis des années, et avaient toujours été proches. Ils avaient presque partagé le même berceau. Au début, une relation fraternelle c'était installé, mais tout deux avaient finalement partagé des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre.**_

 _ **Mais Emma avait fuit, elle ne voulait pas perdre son ami pour une relation amoureuse qui ne durerait qu'un petit moment dans sa vie.**_

 _ **Mais même après plusieurs années, tout deux s'aimaient encore, sans se l'avouer. Emma essayait veinement de tourner la page en sortant avec Neal, tandis que Killian lui, attendait que sa blonde soit enfin prête.**_

 _ **« Emma ! Tu viens ? » demanda Neal de loin. La blonde soupira légèrement, baisa la joue de son amie et rejoignit son compagnon.**_

 _ **David, un de leurs amis commun fit un sourire compatissant à Killian, qui lui, s'allongea sur le banc et regarda le cerisier en fleur au dessus de lui. Il eut un petit sourire. Emma et lui venaient souvent ici regarder ce cerisier, et une fois l'arbre plein de cerises, Killian montait chercher des tonnes de ces petits fruits que la blonde raffolait.**_

 _ **Le temps passa, la blonde continuait de ce voiler la face en continuant sa relation avec Neal.**_

 _ **Killian quant à lui, passait son temps sur son banc, à regarder le cerisier.**_

 _ **Les vacances d'été arrivèrent, et ce jour là, Killian avait décidé de ramener des cerises à sa blonde.**_

 _ **Accroché dans l'arbre, il l'a vit arriver de loin, sans qu'elle ne le remarqua. Elle s'assit sur le banc, et regarda ses mains, jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement.**_

 _ **« Une cerise Swan ? » demanda-t-il, toujours perché dans son arbre.**_

 _ **La petite blonde sursauta, et leva la tête vers l'arbre. C'est en voyant son ami qu'elle sourit.**_

 _ **« Je veux des tonnes de cerises ! » s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.**_

 _ **Il sourit et continua sa cueillette, avant de finalement descendre, les bras remplis de ces petits fruits rouges.**_

 _ **Ils s'amusèrent à en manger des tas, Killian devant toujours aller en chercher encore plus, pour les beaux yeux de sa belle.**_

 _ **Finalement, ce qui tracassait Emma finit par sortir de sa bouche.**_

 _ **« J'ai quitté Neal. » déclara-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.**_

 _ **Le brun ne dit rien, prit une paire de cerises, et l'accrocha sur l'oreille de la blonde.**_

 _ **« Quelle jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles avez-vous là mademoiselle. »**_

 _ **La blonde eut un petit sourire. Le brun la comprenait, elle le savait. Elle avait peur de le dire. Peur de dire qu'elle avait quitté Neal car elle ressentait toujours de l'amour pour son ami. Peur de lui avouer ses sentiments.**_

 _ **« Vous voulez les voir de plus près ? » lui demanda-t-elle à son tour, le suivant dans son jeu.**_

 _ **« Je veux bien. » dit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle. « Mais je vous avouerais que vos lèvres ont l'air de m'appeler... » murmura-t-il. Elle eut un petit sourire, tandis qu'il s'approchait toujours, lui laissant l'occasion de refuser si elle le voulait. Ce fut elle qui cassa la proximité de leurs lèvres.**_

 _ **Ce fut en ce mois de juin, sur leur banc, sous leur cerisier, qu'enfin ils s'avouèrent leurs sentiments si longtemps enfouis.**_


	11. Un Amour Sans Son

Tout avait commencé par un sourire.

Seul au bar, il l'avait vu rentrer, l'air perdue au milieu de ses amis.

Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, et il lui avait sourit. Un véritable sourire à proprement parler.

Ils étudiaient tout deux en fac, et dormaient tout les deux au campus. Le soir, ils venaient tout les deux là.

Lui seul, à discuter avec le barman, et parfois ses amis, et elle toujours avec ses amis.

Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu rentrer dans le bar, il venait tout les soirs, il voulait la revoir, encore et encore. Et elle faisait de même.

Il s'appelait Killian, elle s'appelait Emma, et sans se connaître pour autant, l'un ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher l'autre.

Au départ, des coups d'oeils discrets l'un cherchant l'autre, et puis finalement, de vraies discussion par le biais du regard s'étaient crées entre eux, sans qu'aucun autre ne le sache.

Lorsque les amis de la jeune femme disaient des choses qui laissaient comprendre leur niveau de rêverie, Killian harquait un sourcil et avait ce sourire en coin qui faisait rougir Emma. Il avait l'air de dire « Attends, ils sont sérieux là ? » et elle tirait la langue, lorsque ses amis ne la regardaient pas.

Un soir, alors que Killian était habituellement installé au bar, à discuter avec le barman, elle ne vint pas. Même s'il était curieux de savoir ou était passée cette jolie blonde, il ne bougea pas de son tabouret.

Finalement, la blonde arriva seule, et s'assit près de lui, ce qui le surprit. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais adressé la parole, et ne savait à vrai dire même pas son prénom.

« Toute seule ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-il alors, tandis qu'elle commandait son verre habituellement de rhum. La première fois, cela l'avait surpris. Généralement, c'était une boisson d'homme. Un soir, il l'avait vu les enchaîner, et finir totalement bourré par tout ce taux d'alcool. Il avait alors bien ri.

« Mes amis ne pouvaient pas venir ce soir, soirée couples tu comprends, célibataire non-admis. » dit-elle en le regardant. « Mais je ne voulais pas manquer notre rendez-vous habituel ! » Elle lui tendit son verre, prête à trinquer. Il sourit l'air amusé, et trinqua.

« Ca sonne étrange le son de ta voix. Je ne t'ai que très peu entendu parler ! »

« Alors disons que nous avons trinqué à notre première discution après plus d'un an de relooking extrême. »

Elle rit. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient passé plus d'un an à se regarder à l'autre bout du bar, et avoir des conversations muettes. Elle posa sa tête du sa main.

« Je ne connais même pas ton prénom, et voilà déjà un an que je te connais. »

« Killian pour vous servir ma dame. » Elle sourit.

« Emma. » Il rit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je l'avais compris le soir ou tu étais tellement déchirée que tu voulais te déshabiller car il faisait soit disant trop chaud ! »

« Il faisait trop chaud ! »

« Il neigeait dehors ! »

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, avant de finir par rire. Elle murmura :

« Je viens de connaître ton nom, et j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. »

Il sourit légèrement. C'était également son cas.

Elle finit son verre d'un cul sec et se leva.

« Bien. »

Il la regarda.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi. Marie-Margaret dort chez David ce soir. J'ai la chambre pour toute seule ! » Elle enfila sa veste prête à partir.

« Est-ce là une invitation ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Bien sur que c'était une invitation. Et tout les deux le savaient. Il allait allez chez elle, et ils auraient le choix entre faire connaissance tout les deux en regardant la télévision toute la nuit, ou craquer après plus d'un an en tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Peut-être même allaient-ils faire les deux.

Personne ne put témoigner ce soir là pour savoir quelles activitées avaient pratiqué les deux jeunes, tout ce que l'on su fut bien après. Killian et Emma avaient commencé à se fréquenter physiquement parlant, et étaient sortis ensemble bien longtemps, pour finir mariés après quelques années.

Et tout cela avait commencé dans un bar. Encore. Car l'auteur aime les bars.


	12. Mon Rêve ? Toi

_**Ses projets d'avenir ?**_

Elle n'en avait aucun. Si ce n'est être avec lui.

Pendant si longtemps elle avait été proche de lui, sans pouvoir l'être entièrement.

Killian Jones était un homme à fille. Du haut de ses 25ans, aucune relation sérieuse n'était possible avec lui. « Jamais plus d'une nuit. » telle était sa devise.

Emma Swan quant à elle n'avait eu qu'une seule relation, ou elle avait finit enceinte du haut de ses 19ans. A présent ayant 24ans, elle avait un petit garçon d'à peine 5ans, Henry.

Killian était le meilleur ami d'Emma, et le seul présent pour elle. Il était comme un père pour son fils, et l'aidait quand il le pouvait. Elever un enfant n'était pas chose aisée, surtout lorsque l'on avait aucun model : Emma était orpheline. Il en était de même pour Killian. Tout les deux avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, depuis qu'ils était haut comme trois pommes.

Depuis longtemps, Emma était amoureuse de Killian. Elle avait déjà eut son fils lorsqu'elle s'en était rendue compte. Mais elle connaissait Killian. Et elle ne voulait pas briser leur relation à cause de quelques sentiments.

Mais voilà, plus le temps passait, et plus Killian prenait de la place dans son cœur, et du jour au lendemain, la blonde devint tellement occupée qu'ils ne purent plus se voir. Simple technique pour prendre des distances avec son ami. Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, et qu'Henry faisait sa sieste, elle s'ennuyait seule sur son canapé, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, se disait-elle.

De son côté, Killian avait aussi réalisé les sentiments qu'il avait pour la blonde, et lui les retenait depuis bien longtemps. Mais cet écartement de la blonde lui fit un mal fou. Il rêvait d'Emma, d'être l'homme dont elle avait besoin, d'être le père qu'Henry allait avoir besoin.

C'est alors qu'il alla chez elle, et lui déclara sa flamme. Bien qu'au début surprise, la jeune femme finit par sauter dans les bras de Killian, et enfin, _**le rêve que chacun avait gardé secret jusqu'alors devint réalité.**_

 _Je vous l'accorde, ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure histoire que j'ai écrit, mais je l'aime bien !:3_

 _Please reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiews ! 3_


	13. Elle aimait lire

Elle aimait lire,

Il aimait jouer.

C'est dans une salle d'arcade que tout commença.

Alors qu'elle souhaitait lire,

elle du conduire son frère à la salle d'arcade.

C'est là qu'elle croisa son regard.

Rougissante, elle l'avait ignoré.

Elle l'avait revu à la bibliothèque.

Il aimait jouer, il aimait lire.

Elle aimait lire, elle aimait lire.

Quelques oeillades au-dessus du livre,

et ce fut fait.

C'est comme si d'un coup,

s'était passé dix années,

et ils étaient mariés.

Elle aimait lire,

Il aimait jouer.  
Il aimait lire,

Elle aima jouer.

Fin ~


	14. L'hôpital

Hellow !

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle petite histoire !

J'ai beaucoup d'idées qui me viennent en tête chaque jours, mais c'est compliqué de tout écrire ! :')

Etant à fond dans Grey's Anatomy en ce moment, j'ai décidé d'écrire un peu dans un hôpital !

Bonne lecture !:3

* * *

Une garderie. C'est là où ils s'étaient rencontrés, sans faire attention à l'autre tout du moins.

Le matin, ils avaient déposé leur enfant respectif à la garderie, tout deux commençant très tôt, sans pour autant se connaître, et le soir, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital ensemble. C'est là qu'ils s'étaient réellement rencontrés.

Emma Swan avait 19ans lorsqu'elle fut enceinte de son fils, Henry. Le père était décédé avant même la naissance. Elle avait élevé son fils seule, sans la moindre famille pour l'aider. Elle vivait à présent avec lui dans un loft. Henry avait 6ans le jour même.

Killian Jones, lui, avait une petite fille de 5ans, très en avance pour son âge. Elle avait voulu aller à l'école très jeune. La mère de la petite fille, elle, n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement. Sarah n'avait donc jamais connu sa maman.

Henry et Sarah fréquentait la même école, et s'entendaient très bien, ils parlaient souvent à leur parent l'un de l'autre.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Henry, Emma le déposa à l'école comme tous les jours, et lui promit de venir le chercher quand elle pourrait, et qu'ils iraient manger une énorme crêpe le long de la plage.

Elle l'avait enlacé, et était partie.

C'est à trois heures de l'après-midi qu'elle reçu un appel de l'école : une armoire était tombée sur Henry ainsi qu'une petite fille, la maitresse avait eu le temps de rattraper l'armoire avant qu'elle n'écrase totalement les deux enfants, mais ils étaient tout de même partis à l'hôpital.

Paniquée, la jeune femme rejoignit l'hôpital. Elle ne put voir son fils directement, il lui fallut attendre.

Elle vit un homme assis, et qui avait l'air aussi agacé que paniqué qu'elle. Elle se planta devant lui.

« Vous êtes le père de la petite fille ? »

Killian se leva et regarda la jeune femme. Ce devait être la mère du petit garçon.

« Vous venez d'arriver ? » demanda-t-il. « Ils vous ont dit quelque chose ? »

« Il faut attendre. »

Ils se rassirent tout les deux. Au bout d'un moment, Emma craqua, et demanda s'il savait ce qui c'était passé. Le jeune homme répondit négativement. Elle soupira légèrement. Ils attendirent longtemps ensemble, essayant de parler un peu pour s'occuper l'esprit. Emma apprit que Sarah parlait énormément d'elle à son père, en disant qu'elle était très belle, et « qu'elle ferait une super maman pour moi ! ». La blonde avait alors rit en disant que son fils lui disait de même pour Killian.

« C'est drôle de ne pas s'être rencontré avant, alors qu'on en sait autant l'un sur l'autre. » La blonde sourit. « C'est une drôle de rencontre oui. »

Quelques temps plus tard, un médecin vint chercher les deux parents. Les deux enfants étaient soignés dans la même salle, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les parents tombèrent sur les deux enfants riant ensemble tout en mangeant une sucette. Cette scène fit sourire Emma, qui regarda Killian. Celui-ci souriait en regardant sa fille.

Lorsque celle-ci l'apperçu, elle sauta du lit sur lequel elle était assise, lâcha sa sucette au sol et courra vers son père.

« Papa ! Papa ! Je suis une héroïne maintenant ! Je suis encore vivante après qu'une armoire me soit tombée dessus ! » La petite fille riait et tournait sur elle même, faisant voler sa robe. « Je voulais ramasser un crayon qu'Henry avait fait tomber dessous, mais je suis teeeeeeeellement forte que j'ai fait tomber l'armoire sur nous ! Et regardes ! J'ai même perdu une dent ! La petite souris va passer ! » La petite fille sourit de toutes ses dents pour montrer le trou au milieu de toutes ses dents.

La situation fit rire Emma qui s'approcha de son fils qui mangeait tranquillement sa sucette.

« Tu as rencontré le papa de Sarah ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Vous vous aimez bien ? Moi j'ai pas perdu de dent maman, et j'ai même pas pleurer ! » La blonde caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils. « C'est bien mon garçon. » lui répondit-elle simplement.

Le médecin leur fit une brève conclusion sur l'état des enfants, et décréta qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux sortir.

C'est alors que les enfants courraient dans les couloirs que les Emma et Killian se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, à suivre les deux petites têtes brunes.  
« Sarah m'a dit qu'elle vous voulait comme maman quand vous parliez avec Henry. » La blonde rit et lui dit qu'ils allaient finir par devoir par se marier afin de faire plaisir à leurs enfants.

Une fois dehors, Henry demanda à sa mère si Sarah pouvait venir avec eux manger une crêpe. Celle-ci insista auprès de son père qui finit par accepter.

« En plus mon papa il a un bateaaaaau ! » sourit fièrement la petite.

C'est alors que les deux parents et les deux enfants allèrent savourer une délicieuse crêpe sur un magnifique bateau, et que les enfants assistèrent aux sentiments naissant entre leurs deux parents.

Fin ~

* * *

A propos du prénom de la petite fille de Killian, je tiens à dire qu'il ne vient pas de moi. J'ai lu énormément d'histoires sur Killian et Emma ayant une fille, et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, elle s'appelait toujours Sarah ! Etant de ce fait habitué à ce prénom, je me suis dit que j'allais le reprendre !:3

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura pluuuuuuuuuuus !:3


	15. Le Banc

Assise sur un banc, une jeune femme lisait. Blonde et petite, elle venait souvent dans le parc afin de faire sa lecture.

Assis en face, une jeune homme la regardait. Grand et brun, il venait souvent dans le parc, rien que pour l'admirer.

Il la trouvait charmante, et n'osait aller la voir, alors il venait tout les jours, attendant d'avoir un jour le courage d'aller la voir. Il pensait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais la blonde le regardait souvent au-dessus de son livre. Elle le trouvait craquant, et attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne le ferait certainement jamais.

Un jour d'été, alors que le brun s'était allongé dans l'herbe pour profiter du soleil, au lieu d'aller sur son banc habituel, la jeune femme décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller le voir. Elle alla s'asseoir près de lui, tout en prenanr soin de cacher sa culotte sous sa robe blanche.

Il ne sembla pas la remarquer, alors elle commença sa lecture.

Au bout d'un moment finalement, le brun se réveilla. Surpris de la voir ici, il sursauta. Elle sursauta à son tour, ne l'ayant pas vu se réveiller.

Tout les deux se regardèrent un moment avant de rire de la situation.

« -Emma » se présenta-t-elle. Il sourit.

« Killian. » Elle sourit.

Assise sur son banc, elle attendait vainement.

Il était en retard, pour venir la voir.

Tout les jours depuis ce moment,

Il venait la voir le soir.

Discutant de livres,

Ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble,

et parfois même le jour, l'un comme l'autre, comme ivres,

Ivres de bonheur, ivres d'amour,

l'un sans l'autre on ne les voyait plus.

Mais en ce jour,

Comme s'il ne s'était pas souvenu,

Il l'a prit de court,

En ne venant pas.

Il arriva bien tard,

accompagné de leur repas.

Le retard de Killian était dû à ses emplettes qui lui avaient pris plus de temps que prévu. Voulant faire les choses en grand, il avait prévu le nécessaire pour un dîner au chandelle en pique-nique devant le lac près du banc.

Ce soir était spécial. Il contait enfin lui déclarer sa flamme, après tout ce temps passer.

Une fois cela fait, la jeune femme sourit.

« Il t'en aura fallut du temps. » lui dit-elle simplement, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


	16. L'ivresse

Emma et Killian s'était simplement connus de vue pendant un long moment.

Et puis ils avaient couché ensemble. Et cela avait tout changé entre eux. Vraiment tout.

Au début, en se croisant dans la rue, ils étaient juste gênés, puis avaient finis par au moins se saluer, allant parfois à quelques vagues discussions.

Ils avaient réitéré leurs coucheries plus d'une fois. Et cela recommençait encore et encore.

Et puis un jour, Emma fit un test de grossesse qui s'avéra positif. Cela changea de nouveau tout entre eux. Elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, avait stopper ses nuits avec Killian, et prit du ventre.

Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec sa grosssesse. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Mais à un moment donné son ventre se verrait.

« -Tu devrais aller courir Swan, tu prends du ventre ! » lui avait-il dit un jour en riant avant de repartir travailler au chantier naval.

Elle avait rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. C'était clair, elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher indéfiniment. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui proposa d'aller boire un verre tout les deux la fois d'après. Espérant qu'ils allaient reprendre leurs activités, il avait répond oui d'un air plus qu'enjoué.

« Je passe chez toi après mon boulot alors ! On mangera ensemble si tu veux » lui avait-elle dit.

Killian finissait tout les soirs à 19 heures. Elle vint donc pour 19h30 chez lui, accompagnée d'un plat de lasagne. Elle n'était pas particulièrement douée pour la cuisine, alors avait demandé à sa meilleure amie, Regina de les lui préparer. Regina avait un fils, Henry, dont Emma était très proche. Lorsqu'il était petit, elle s'était beaucoup occupée de lui, Regina ayant beaucoup de travail en temps que maire. Depuis, Henry considérait le shériff comme une deuxième mère.

Emma frappa timidement, en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle se doutait de ce qu'attendait le brun, et elle allait devoir tout casser en lui disant qu'il serait papa. Emma comprendrait si il s'en fichait totalement, après tout, durant longtemps, ils n'avaient été que plan cul l'un pour l'autre.

Quand Killian ouvrit, se fut vêtu d'une chemise noire grande ouverte, dévoilant sa superbe musculature. Emma rougit. Bien sur qu'elle l'avait des tonnes de fois nu, mais.. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas y toucher cette fois-ci.

« Bonsoir Swan ! » lui dit il souriant, tout en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

« Bonsoir » répondit-elle. « J'ai amené des lasagnes » lui dit-elle en montrant le plat. Killian harqua un sourcil, étonné. « Je ne les ai pas fait, c'est Regina. »

Le brun sourit, il connaissait le niveau de cuisine de la blonde, qui était loin d'être top. Il avait acheté une boîte de rataouille au cas ou elle ramenait quelque chose d'infecte.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer, et l'ammena au salon. Dans la pièce se trouvait une table ronde ou la table était déjà mise. La façon dont tout était décoré laissait penser que c'était... un rencard ?

Ce soir là, Killian avait l'intention de demander à Emma si elle voulait entamer une relation sérieuse, et il avait le trac.

Ils discutèrent un moment ensemble, se découvrant un peu plus, et le dîner passa sans encombre.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » déclara-t-elle finalement. Killian la regarda sans mot dire. Emma toucha du bout de ses doigts son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour. « Tu sais, on est resté longtemps à se considérer comme un simple plan cul... » commença-t-elle. « Et on s'est protégé je le sais... et pourtant... » Emma commençait vraiment à se sentir mal, elle avait très chaud. Killian lui attendait veinement les paroles de la blonde. Elle le regarda finalement droit dans les yeux et lui dit : « Je suis enceinte. »

Il eut un silence pendant plusieurs minutes, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec ses doigts tout en regardant le brun. Celui la regardait toujours.

Un enfant. Un enfant. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Elle avait tout stopper du jour au lendemain, avait évité l'intoxication alimentaire en ne préparant pas à manger, et surtout, son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Il regarda son ventre. Il avait pris de légères formes, cela se voyait malgré la robe à volants que la blonde avait revêtu.

Il comptait lui déclarer sa flamme, et elle lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Cela changeait tout. Il voulait juste la voir un peu plus souvent, apprendre à la connaître, et elle allait avoir un bébé.

Il se leva d'un coup, et fit les cents pas, tout en réfléchissant. Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits, Emma avait tout débarassé avait revêtu son manteau.

« Ou vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda.

« Tu as besoin de réfléchir à la situation je pense... »

Il la regarda sans mot dire, et acquiessa simplement. Réfléchir. Il avait prit sa décision il y avait un moment déjà. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Alors il ne pouvait pas être avec Emma.

La soirée passa sans qu'Emma n'eut aucune nouvelle, puis les jours, et même les semaines. Et elle comprenait forcément. Elle l'avait prévenu pour qu'il sache, pas pour qu'ils élèvent l'enfant tout les deux, comme un couple qu'ils n'étaient pas.

Et puis un soir, alors qu'Emma était à son troisième mois de grossesse, l'on vint frapper chez elle. Elle trouva Killian, totalement ivre devant sa porte, en larmes. Surprise, elle passa son bras sous lui, étant donné qu'il peinait à tenir debout. Elle l'emmena sur son canapé et prépara un chocolat chaud. Il vint la rejoindre dans la cuisine, ayant séché ses larmes.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! » commença-t-il. « Je voulais qu'on se voit plus, et toi tu me dis que t'es enceinte ! » dit-il, les larmes reprenant.

La blonde le regarda en silence. Lui dire n'avait peut-être pas été sa meilleure idée.

« Je voulais qu'on se voit, je voulais commencé une relation stable avec toi, pas juste du cul... » il s'assit sur le tabouret du comptoir. Et posa sa tasse devant lui. « C'est vrai, t'es la femme parfaite, tu m'accueilles complètement déchiré chez toi, tu me fais un chocolat, t'es une très belle femme, et même si t'es très mauvaise en cuisine, je commençais à ressentir des choses pour toi... » Il leva les yeux vers elle et regarda son ventre. « Et bordel, même avec ce ventre tu es sexy... »

Elle eut un petit sourire et vint s'asseoir près de lui, avec son propre bol. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda longtemps, avant de poser ses doigts sur sa joue et de la caresser doucement. La blonde ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de cette caresse.

« J'ai jamais voulu d'enfant... murmura-t-il. Alors pourquoi soudainement je m'en fiche... » il retira ses doigts et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Tu devrais cesser de te tracasser. » murmura-t-elle simplement, avant de boire une gorgée de son breuvage. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait arriver demain » reprit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Prends ton temps pour réfléchir. »

Le brun la regarda, et ses yeux dévièrent sur son ventre. Il mourrait d'envie d'y toucher, mais il ne savait pas si elle voudrait bien. Voyant qu'il hésitait, la blonde lui prit doucement sa main et la posa sur son ventre.

Au contact du ventre, Killian su. Ce petit être allait être son enfant. Il regarda Emma, les larmes lui montant de nouveau aux yeux, mais cette fois-ci, il était complètement lucide. Il retira sa main de son ventre, et la posa sur sa joue, avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant, mais il allait en avoir un, et il allait l'aimer, il en était sûr. Il embrassa Emma avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Les deux futurs parents prirent le temps qu'il leur fallut pour apprendre à se connaître, avant de décider d'emménager ensemble chez Killian, maison qui était prête à accueillir une colonie de vacances s'il le voulait. La naissance du bébé se fit en plein mois d'aôut, pendant le jour le plus chaud de l'année. Ce fut une petite fille, qu'ils appelèrent Scarlett. Et un an plus tard, Emma donna naissance à un deuxième enfant, que Killian lui avait longtemps réclamé. Ce fut de nouveau une petite fille, qu'ils appelèrent Ruby, et qui fut né le jour le plus froid de l'année, en décembre. Les deux petites était en tout différentes, mais s'entendaient très bien. Scarlett était brune aux yeux gris, et Ruby était blonde aux yeux verts.

Et même si ils étaient heureux tels qu'ils étaient, Killian insista une dernière fois auprès de sa blonde, afin d'avoir un dernier enfant, qui fut né en février, et qui s'appella David, même si sa mère et ses sœurs aimaient l'appeler charmant. Le petit garçon était le parfait mélange de ses deux sœurs, et tout les trois s'entendaient très bien.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'enfants à la base, tu m'impressionnes. » murmura Emma, blottie contre Killian, un soir. Le brun sourit légèrement. Oui, il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir abandonné Emma, il était parfaitement heureux.

Enfin, un dernier nourisson se fit sa place dans la famille, alors que David avait deux ans. Ce fut une dernière petite fille, qui fut appelé Summer, et qui était née en juin. Brune aux yeux verts, elle se fit aimer de toute la petite famille.


	17. La famille Jones

Cette histoire est la suite de l'ivresse ! Ce sont quelques petites histoires au fils des années !

J'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur la petite famille que je viens de créé:3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Ruby... Ruby ! » murmurèrent deux petites voix près du lit de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a... » murmura-t-elle, enveloppé dans sa couette Hello Kitty, toujours endormie.

« La neige est tombée dehors ! » s'enthousiasma Summer. « Il neige Ruby ! »

« Viens jouer avec nous ! » réclama David à son tour.

Summer venait tout juste d'avoir trois ans, et adorait trainer sa fratrie pour de nouvelles « aventures » disait-elle elle même. Elle était allée réveiller David qui dormait paisiblement, et qui à l'entente de sa petite sœur, avait suivis.

Ruby finit par accepter, et tout les trois allèrent réveiller Scarlett qui, à son tour, ne se fit pas prié.

Etant la plus grande, Scarlett menait les choses. Agée de six ans, elle avait sortit les bottes et les manteaux de tous, et ils s'étaient en suite dirigé dehors.

C'est en entendant les rires des enfants qu'Emma fut réveillée. Il était à peine cinq heures du matin, et visiblement, les rires ne venaient pas de la maison. Elle se leva et regarda à la fenêtre, ou elle vit sa petite colonie jouer tous ensemble. Elle soupira avec un léger sourire. Elle se doutait que Summer allait se réveiller dans la nuit, et n'était pas surprise qu'elle ait réveillé les autres. Elle enfila quelques vêtements et descendit. Elle alla dans le placard, prendre son manteau et ses bottes. Elle vit que les enfants avaient bien prit les leur, mais avaient tous laissé leur bonnet respectif à sa place. Elle les rejoignit ensuite dehors.

« Alors, vous vous amusez bien ? » leur demanda-t-elle, l'air en colère, les points sur les hanches.

Lorsqu'ils l'entendirent, tous se tournèrent vers elle, l'air effrayé d'avoir été trouvé.

« Maman, maman ! Regardes on fait un bonhomme de neige ! » s'enthousiasma la plus petite. Emma rit doucement et tendit leur bonnet afin qu'ils les enfilent. Elle alla ensuite s'amuser à son tour avec eux.

Killian fut réveillé une demie-heure après par les rire. Il les rejoignit à son tour mais resta sur le pas de la porte. Il les regarda jouer un moment, avant que Scarlett ne se rende compte de sa présence.

« Papa, viens jouer avec nous ! » lui cria-t-elle. Il sourit. Vu l'état de leur vêtement respectif, ils jouaient depuis un petit moment dans la neige. Quatre bonhommes de neige de taille différente était devant la maison, et de nombreux anges de neige étaient au sol.

Emma laissa jouer les enfants seuls, et rejoignit son compagnon. Il l'acceuilla en l'embrassant.

« Je les ai entendu à cinq heures, depuis ils n'arrêtent pas ! »

« Ils vont être plus que fatigués » ria Killian.

Elle sourit. Il était à présent six heures, et Summer commençait à en avoir assez. Ils décidèrent donc de rentrer. Pendant que Killian préparait un petit-déjeuné plus que copieux, Emma se chargea du bain bouillant des quatre enfants glacés. Après cela, se fut un petit-déjeuné où les enfants se chamaillèrent pour le dernier pancake que Killian se dévoua à manger.

Après cela, il fut huit heures du matin, et tous étaient plus que fatigués, ils décidèrent de mettre en route « La reine des neiges », film préféré des enfants.

Il s'endormirent tous avant qu'Elsa eut commencé à chanter, tous coller les uns contre les autres, dans leur couverture respectif, Killian et Emma partageant la même. Lorsqu'enfin arriva « Libéré délivré », David se réveilla et chanta tout seul, croyant que personne ne l'entendait, alors qu'Emma s'était aussi réveillé.

* * *

« Maman maman ! Devines quoi ! » s'écria Scarlett en courant dans la cuisine afin de rejoindre sa mère qui préparait le dîner. « Frédérique m'a invité à sortir demain ! »

Emma se tourna vers sa fille avec un léger sourire. Sa plus grande fille avait maintenant 15ans et était folle amoureuse de Frédérique.

« Ou allez-vous aller ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Sûrement au parc je pense ! Je sais pas trop encore ! »

Le jeune fille posa son téléphone sur le comptoir et regarda sa mère et sa petite sœur Summer, 9ans, préparer à manger.

« Il va t'offrir des fleurs ? » demanda celle-ci innocemment.

« Qui va offrir des fleurs à qui ? » demanda alors Killian qui venait tout juste de revenir du travail. Il baisa le front de ses deux filles et embrassa sur la joue sa femme.

« Scarlette va sortir avec son amoureux demain ! » s'écria Summer, perché sur son tabouret pour essorer la salade.

Killian regarda Emma avec un air de reproche. Celle-ci lui sourit.

« Elle a 15ans » lui dit-elle simplement pour sa défense.

Le brun soupira et enlaca délicatement sa femme.

* * *

Scarlett était âgée de 8ans quand cela arriva. Elle regardait rêveusement ses parents qui s'amusaient ensemble. Ils dansaient comme s'ils étaient dans un bal. Une chanson était passé à la radio, et il l'avait prit par la taille et avait commencé à danser, tandis que sa mère riait aux éclats. Et puis soudainement, il s'était arrêté, avait collé son front contre celui de sa compagne, et avait doucement murmuré « épouse moi Swan ». Cette demande avait beau ne pas être des plus romantiques, cela faisait rêver la jeune fille.

Aujourd'hui était le jour du mariage. Emma et Killian avaient décidé de se marier au mois de juillet, comme ça, ils n'allaient pas manqué l'anniversaire de Scarlett en partant en lune de miel. Emma était des plus belles dans sa robe de mariée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une simple simple chignon, et son maquillage était des plus léger. Regina prit soin de l'aider à se préparer, et avait aussi garantis à Emma qu'elle prendrait soins des ses enfants lors de son départ en lune de miel.

Emma était plus que stressé, elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Elle avait tout organisé avec simplicité. Le mariage se faisait dans la petite église de Storybrook, et la fête qui suivait dans une petite salle des fêtes, puisque de toute manière Killian et Emma n'avaient pas des tonnes d'amis.

Les trois petites filles du couple servaient de demoiselles d'honneur, et Scarlett était chargée des bagues, que Regina lui donnerait juste avant l'entrée de la mariée.

David lui, était avec son père, Henry, le fils de Regina, et Robin, son mari. Killian était plus que détendu, et s'amusait plus avec son fils que se préparait. Il fallut que Robin emmène loin de Killian David, pour qu'enfin il daigne se préparer.

Le mariage se passa sans soucis, hormis le fait que David en eut vite marre, et fit son boudin, faisait rire l'assemblée. Scarlett elle, passait son temps, des étoiles dans les yeux. Ruby enfin était totalement désinteressé. Elle regardait bien sur, mais cela lui parassait long. Elle fut plus souriante lorsqu'on lui demanda une photo d'elle avec ses parents. Un véritable shooting de photos se fit dehors. Que les enfants, que les parents, tout le monde fut pris sous tout les angles. Cela fit de magnifiques photos à accrocher dans la maison.

Enfin, la fin du mariage arriva. Les enfants s'étaient tous bien amusés entre eux, Emma ayant prévu une multitude de jouets.

Enfin, les enfants durent aller chez Regina durant trois jours. Summer était heureuse de découvrir un nouvel endroit. Elle était la plus adepte aux nouvelles découvertes. David, lui, était plus renfermé, très peu content que ses parents le laisse, mais il se rendait bien compte du haut de ses trois ans que ses parents étaient heureux, alors il laissait couler. Ruby elle, à peine arrivée avait couru jouer avec Henry qui avait quinze ans maintenant. Enfin, Scarlett resta avec Regina à ranger les affaires des enfants, et resta parler avec elle. La jeune fille considérait Regina comme une seconde mère, tout comme Henry le faisait avec Emma. Ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble. La famille de Regina et celle d'Emma étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus proches.

Les enfants passèrent trois merveilleux jours chez Regina, mais ils furent tous heureux de retrouver Emma et Killian. Regina avait passé son temps à veiller sur les enfants. Sept enfants à la maison, c'était beaucoup trop pour elle. En effet, en plus d'avoir Henry, Regina avait aussi Roland, et une petite fille de quelques mois à peine. Regina était épuisée par ces trois jours. Emma la remercia sincèrement, et lui promis de prendre ses enfants quand besoins, et lui promit aussi un repas tous ensemble.

* * *

La famille Swan/Jones était ce qu'il y avait de plus heureux, et ils passaient tous de merveilleux moments tous ensemble, et qui sait, peut-être nous vous raconterons d'autres de leurs histoires !


	18. Faisons un bébé

« Faisons un bébé »

Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'Emma l'avait prononcé.

Killian était accoudé au bar, pensif. Il ne sortait pas officiellement avec la blonde. Disons qu'à par deux ou trois coucheries par ici et par là, il n'y avait rien qui les liait. Et elle lui avait demandé ça, comme ça, soudainement, alors qu'ils venaient juste de finir de faire l'amour. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait dit ensuite. Une histoire comme quoi elle vieillissait, qu'elle ne voulait plus être seule, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il ne savait plus, et plus il buvait, moins il avait conscience des choses.

Elle lui avait dit un bébé, juste pour elle. Il n'aurait pas besoin de s'en occuper ni quoi que ce soit. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait promis. Mais même s'il voulait lui faire plaisir, à ce point là, c'était peut-être trop ? Etait-il prêt à faire un enfant même s'il ne s'en occuperait ? Tout ce qui l'intérêssait, c'était de coucher, rien de plus. D'ou le fait qu'il ne veuille aucune relation sérieuse avec la blonde qui montrait pourtant qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à lui, même si elle même ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte. Le brun soupira, et bu une gorgée de son breuvage. Et qu'allait-il se passer ? Ils allaient essayer encore et encore, elle allait devoir faire le poirier pour laisser la semence en elle ? C'est ce qu'il avait lu une fois. Tout cela était n'importe quoi. Il finit tout de même par finir se lever et partir chez la blonde sans oublier sa veste.

Une fois arrivé chez la blonde, il entra sans frapper et verouilla la porte. La jeune femme était vêtu d'un simple short pour dormir et d'un débardeur, allongée sur son canapé à regarder la télévision. Elle harqua un sourcil en le voyant. Le jeune homme balança sa veste sur un siège et vint se mettre au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant sauvagement. Etonnée, elle finit tout de même par répondre au baiser, tandis que Killian passait sa main son débardeur, s'emparant d'un de ses seins. Il quitta ses lèvres et pris place dans son cou, le baisant autant qu'il pouvait, descendant petit à petit. La blonde quant à elle passait ses mains sur sa musculature, avant de décider de lui enlever son t-shirt. Le brun se laissa faire, et en profita pour enlever le débardeur de la jeune femme, avant de lui faire un sucon sur le sein. Il continua ses baiser le long de son ventre, avant qu'Emma décide qu'il avait assez dominé, les tournant, les faisant tomber au sol au passage. Le sexe entre eux avait toujours été des plus sauvage, l'un voulant toujours dominé l'autre, c'était une lutte sans merci, et ils adoraient. A leurs yeux, ils ne pouvaient trouver meilleur partenaire que celui qu'ils avaient actuellement.

Emma déboutonna le pantalon du brun tout en léchant son torse, alors que celui-ci gémissait légèrement. Cette femme allait le rendre dingue, il le savait, mais cela n'était sûrement pas un mal, surtout au vu des circonstances. Le brun se rassit, gardant la blonde sur lui, et se releva, tout en la portant. Ils reprirent leur baiser, et il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme, ou il la laissa tomber sur le lit, grimpant sur elle. Il entreprit d'enlever lui même son pantalon, et la regarda. Sentant que le sérieux s'imposait, elle cessa toute activité.

« Je veux bien essayer. » dit-il. En voyant son sourire commencer à apparaître, il continua : « Mais à deux conditions. Premièrement, on ne fait que trois tests. » La blonde commença légèrement à bouder, mais ne dit rien. « Et deuxièmement, enfant ou non, je voudrais continuer nos jeux. » La blonde sourit clairement. « Pour rien au monde je n'arrêterais ! » déclara-t-elle. Il sourit à son tour et la réembrassa, ils reprirent ainsi leur petite activité.

Ils se revirent deux fois après cela. Emma ne disait rien, elle le regardait toujours se rhabiller après leur petite séance, et lui, il lui faisait un clin d'oeil avant de partir. Mais la troisième fois, il resta. Il était allongé sur le dos dans le lit, les bras derrière la tête, et elle, elle était sur le côté, un peu roulé sur elle même. Elle n'osait se l'avouer, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, se lover contre lui. Insconsciemment, Killian par passer son bras autour d'elle et finit par s'endormir. Elle le regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes, et finie par s'endormir à son tour, totalement épuisée. A son réveil, Killian était partit. Elle devait s'en douter. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, et resta un moment à réfléchir, toujours dans le lit. Finalement, elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers celle-ci, et aperçu Killian se glisser dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda la blonde. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, se regardant l'un l'autre.

« Quand allons nous savoir ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Dans quelques jours certainement.. »

Elle re regarda dehors.

« J'ai acheté le petit-déjeuné » finit par déclarer Killian en retournant dans la cuisine.

La blonde resta encore un peu dans le lit, et finit par se lever. Elle enfila un jean et un t-shirt et rejoignit la cuisine où elle trouva Killian en train de préparer un café. Elle s'assit au comptoir tout en prenant le café que Killian lui avait préparé. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais étant donné que Killian faisait ces petites attentions pour elle, elle n'allait pas le lui dire. Elle bu son café avec quelques petites grimaces sans rien dire. Il la regarda.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle se mit à rougir, gênée qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

« Pas vraiment.. » Le brun eu un petit sourire et lui pris sa tasse des mains. « Que préfères-tu alors ? » « Les chocolats chauds ».  
Le jeune homme se mit alors à la préparation d'un chocolat chaud, et lui tendit les croissants qu'il était acheté peu avant.

Ils passèrent donc leur petit-déjeuné ensemble en discutant un peu. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient réellement ensemble. Killian trouva Emma assez intéressante, mais ils durent se quitter car Killian devait aller travailler. Emma resta donc toute seule à réfléchir, et finit finalement par aller se préparer pour aller travailler à son tour.

 _Quelques jours plus tard :_

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Emma faisait son test aujourd'hui. Elle avait prévenu Killian par sms, et il avait décidé de venir pour « soutenir » la blonde si jamais le test était négatif.

« Alors ? » demanda le brun alors qu'Emma revenait des toilettes.

« Je me suis fais pipi sur la main en même temps, c'est écoeurant ! »

Le brun fixa la blonde, les yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire. Cela fit légèrement sourire la blonde qui posa son test sur le comptoir. Il fallait attendre trois minutes pour être sûr.

Emma alla se chercher de quoi grignoter. Elle espérait que Killian ne voyait pas son stress, car, bien entendu, elle était plus que stréssée, elle avait peur, peur de passer sa vie seule. Bien sûr, elle pourrait adopter si ce n'était pas le cas mais... Ce ne serait pas son enfant à elle. Et puis, avoir Killian en père était plus qu'un avantage, au vu de son physique. De plus, elle savait que le jeune homme était très intelligent.

Elle regarda l'heure, le moment était passé depuis un bon bout de temps, mais elle n'osait regarder. Killian voyait bien le stress, et décida de regarder lui même. Il savait que c'était un moment important pour la blonde.

« Swan... Je suis désolée... » La blonde soupira légèrement. « Mais tu vas avoir un mini moi bientôt ! » Les yeux de la blonde faillirent sortir de leur orbite, avant qu'elle ne comprenne et pousse un énorme cri et couru dans les bras de son amant.

« Je vais avoir un bébé » répétait-elle inlassablement, tout en commençant à pleurer.

Killian était sincèrement heureux pour elle, mais d'un autre côté, il commençait à avoir des remords. La blonde allait avoir un enfant, son enfant, et il ne s'en occuperait pas. Il savait que c'est ce qu'ils avaient conclus, mais il s'était toujours imaginé avoir son premier enfant avec la femme qu'il aimait, et avec qui il passerait sa vie entière.

Il frottait inlassablement le dos de la jeune femme tout en la serrant contre lui, tandis qu'elle pleurait de plus en plus. Une fois calmée, celle-ci resta tout de même dans ses bras, et lui murmura un petit merci, à peine audible, tout en ayant la tête dans son cou.

Se fut à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur proximité l'un avec l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proche. Tout deux décidèrent qu'il était temps d'arrêter, et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, tout deux gênés.

Emma proposa gentiment un café au brun, qui refusa poliment, et rentra chez lui. Il avait plus que besoin de réfléchir.

Emma passa des jours à s'imaginer sa future vie avec son enfant, tandis que Killian réfléchissait à la bourde qu'il avait fait, car, oui, à ses yeux, c'était une grosse erreur, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'allait pas s'en occuper, et personne n'allait savoir qu'il était le père, il n'avait donc aucun soucis, c'est comme si, au final, il n'était pas le géniteur. C'est grâce à cette idée qu'il cessa donc toute réflexion, et décida de continuer sa vie comme si de rien était.

Il envoya donc un message à Emma afin de la voir le vendredi soir après son travail.

Une fois le vendredi soir, bien que la première partie de la soirée se passa comme à l'habituel, la deuxième fut plus étrange. Killian avait décidé, il ne savait pas pourquoi, d'inviter Emma à dîner. Rien de bien grandiose, il avait proposé de commander une pizza, et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils mangèrent donc leur pizza sur le canapé de la blonde à regarder un film français.

« C'est un peu trop triste comme film » n'arrêtait pas de répéter Killian « Tu verras quand ton ventre fera la taille d'un boulet de canon et que tes hormones seront au plus haut point, tu pleureras à chaud de larmes, et je serais obligé de venir te consoler en urgence ! » Cela faisait toujours rire la blonde. Enfin, alors que le générique de fin commençait, Killian décida de s'aventurer dans le terrain grossesse.

« Tu as choisis un nom pour la mini crotte en route ? » demanda-t-il. Emma harqua un sourcil, étonnée.

« J'ai commençé à y réfléchir, oui. Je pensais à William pour un garçon, et Noémie pour une fille. »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment. » répondit le brun, soudainement absorbé par le générique. Emma était de plus en plus étonné que Killian s'intéresse à ce point.

« Qu'aimes tu alors ? » demanda-t-elle, réellement intéressée par l'avis de son amant.

« J'aime bien Summer. » répondit-il. « Il faudrait qu'elle naisse en été alors » rit la blonde. « En effet... Mais elle va naître au moi de juin non ? » La blonde acquiessa.

« Tu as l'air convaincu que ça va être une fille. » fit la jeune femme en commençant à zapper.

« Oui, j'en ai l'impression... »

Killian posa ses yeux sur le ventre encore plat de la blonde. Dans quelques mois il serait énorme, et contiendrait un bébé prêt à sortir pour aller rejoindre les bras de sa mère.

Killian resta encore un moment à parler avec Emma, donnant notamment son avis à propos des noms qu'elle et Scarlett étaient ceux qu'il aimait le plus, et Emma devait l'avouer, cela lui plaisait aussi énormément.

Ce futt à une tardive qu'Emma finit par s'endormir la tête tombant sur l'épaule de son amant qui, gêné, n'ausait bouger. Ils s'endormirent donc tout les deux de cette manière.

Killian se réveilla le premier, prit de courbatures, vers 6heures. Emma était totalement allongée sur lui. Il décida de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras, et d'aller la mettre dans son lit, avant de rentrer chez lui, afin d'aller terminer sa nuit.

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla, se fut dans son lit. Sa couverture montée jusqu'à son manton, elle était encore épuisée, et ne se rendit pas compte que Killian n'était plus là. Après tout, elle en avait l'habitude.

Les semaines passèrent ainsi, le ventre d'Emma s'arrondissait, et elle fréquentait toujours Killian quand tout deux le pouvaient, et parfois, pas juste pour du sexe, l'un et l'autre s'appréciaient réellement, et voulaient se revoir, sans pour autant l'admettre. Plus le temps passait, et plus Killian avait envie de poser sa main sur le ventre de la blonde, sans pour autant oser, et en se remémorant le contract que tout deux avaient réalisé ensemble. Mais le temps passait, et Killian s'attachait à blonde. Il avait bien essayé de s'éloigner d'elle, mais en vain, ses sentiments le retenant, et le ventre rond de cette femme n'arrangeait rien, cela lui donnait d'autant plus envie de rester près d'elle.

Le jour de la première échographie se fit lorsqu'Emma eut atteint les deux mois et demi. Le ventre de la blonde avait bien grossis déjà. Elle invita Killian à l'échographie, se rendant bien compte que cela lui tenait énormément, et bien qu'il fit le modeste, il fut enthousiaste à l'idée de voir ce qui se passait dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Ils y allèrent tout les deux, assez impatient et un peu nerveux. Emma, qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie, redoutait que son enfant ait un problème, et au fond de lui, Killian pensait de même.

Ce fut une femme qui fit une échographie à la future mère. Et ce fut toute fière qu'elle annonça aux futurs parents qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir un, mais deux bébés. A cette nouvelle, Killian ne put se maîtriser, et embrassa Emma, bien trop heureux pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Celle-ci fut plus qu'étonnée. La gyneco décida de leur donner un moment d'intimité, et sortie.

Gêné de sa réaction, le brun n'osait regarder la blonde, et gardait ses yeux sur l'écran, se répétant mentalement que deux enfants étaient en route, au lieu d'un. Mais cela n'aurait pas du l'étonner, étant donné qu'il avait lui aussi eut un frère jumeau, il y avait donc des chances pour qu'il en ait aussi.

« Tu as des jumeaux dans ta famille ? » demanda soudainement la blonde, le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna vers elle et s'assit près d'elle, n'osant toujours pas poser sa main sur son ventre.

« J'avais un jumeau. » répondit-il simplement. « Mais il est mort il y a quelques années. »

La blonde ne su que dire, alors elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de son amant. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle, tandis qu'elle serait un peu plus sa main. Un petit sourire vint éclairé le visage du brun. La présence de la blonde le réconfortait.

« Swan j'ai quelque chose à te dire.. » commença-t-il, brusquement coupé par le médecin qui revenait avec les images de l'échographie. Le brun soupira et se releva, enlevant sa main de celle de la blonde, qui en profita pour essuyer le gel présent sur son ventre. Le médecin leur expliqua que les bébés allaient très bien, et que la prochaine échographie serait dans quelques mois.

Après cela, Killian invita la blonde à dîner avec lui, et ils se dirigèrent donc dans la demeure du brun. La soirée se passa sans encombre, Emma apprit à cuisiner des pâtes bolognaises au brun. « Comment as-tu survécu aussi longtemps sans même savoir te faire à manger ? » avait-elle rit. Sur le moment, le brun l'avait fixé, il l'avait trouvé si belle. Puis, il s'était repris, avait fait son habituel son sourire en coin en harquant un sourcil, et lui avait dit simplement « Granny's ». Emma avait alors explosé de rire.

Après le dîner, Emma avait insisté pour voir les photos de Killian petit, il avait donc été obligé d'aller chercher l'album photo, pour le bon plaisir de la blonde. Emma avait donc découvert le monde dans lequel Killian avait grandis : une mère décédé, et un père qu'il voyait très peu à présent. Il avait été toujours très proche de son frère aussi, qui était mort d'un cancer, il y avait trois ans de cela. A la suite de cela, il s'était installé à Storybrook, avait commencé sa vie ici, et avait rencontré Emma.

« Cela ne fait que trois ans que l'on se connait... » murmura la blonde en refermant l'album. « J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis plus longtemps. » Elle posa doucement l'album sur la table basse. Le brun ne la quitta pas des yeux, surtout lorsqu'elle replaça ses cheveux sur le côté en le regardant avec un petit sourire. Sans réfléchir, Killian se pencha doucement sur elle afin de l'embrasser, baiser auquel elle répondit avec passion. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, au début quelque peu hésitant, il finit par la coller à lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, et cette sensation était bien différente de celles qu'ils avaient avant. Elle était plus passionnée, plus nécessaire.

Emma de son côté, décida de monter sur Killian, ses hormones en feu. Elle ressentait aussi cette passion nouvelle entre eux, et mourrait d'envie de ne jamais s'arrêter. Les semaines s'étaient passés, et elle ressentait un sentiment semblable à de l'amour envers Killian, alors le fait qu'il l'embrasse de cette manière lui donnait envie de ne jamais quitter ses lèvres. Killian était du même avis qu'elle d'ailleurs. Il commença à descendre ses mains le long des courbes de la jeune femme, passant par son ventre qui avait prit des rondeurs. Il le caressa doucement et reprit ses finalement ses caresses pour passer sa main dans le dos de la blonde. Il rompit le baiser et commença doucement à embrasser sa clavicule pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde. Il commença à passer ses mains sous le pull de la jeune femme, et le lui retira doucement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi doux avec elle, comme si, de cette manière, il voulait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il commençait vraiment à ressentir pour elle.

* * *

Allongée dans le lit, collée à Killian qui la tenait contre lui, ayant passé ses bras autour d'elle, Emma ne savait que penser. Est-ce-que Killian ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Ou bien avait-il juste besoin d'attention ? Comme pour répondre à son questionnement intérieur, Killian se colla un peu plus à Emma, et lui embrassa doucement l'épaule, en murmurant son nom. Emma releva légèrement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle l'écoutait, qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose Swan... » commença-t-il, hésitant. Il se détacha d'elle, et s'assit sur le lit en tailleur, prenant soin de laisser le drap sur sa partie intime. La blonde se tourna vers lui, tout en restant allongée, et le regarda se gratter nerveusement l'oreille.

« Comme tu le sais, je suis venu ici pour tourner la page, ne plus penser au décès de mon frère... Je suis arrivé et tu étais là, tu vois, et même si tout à commencer par du sexe, je …. Je crois que je commence à ressentir quelque chose pour toi Swan... » Killian baissa les yeux vers le drap qui soudainement était devenu intéressant, rouge de gêne, attendant une réaction d'Emma. Celle-ci se redressa, prit soin de cacher sa poitrine nue et se pencha doucemenet vers Killian et murmura doucement « tu n'es pas le seul Jones ». Sur ces paroles, elle l'embrassa doucement. Killian posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme tout en répondant à son baiser.

« Que faisons-nous alors ? » demanda la blonde après avoir mit fin au baiser. Elle enlaca doucement le brun, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Que veux-tu faire ? » répondit-il simplement en répondant à son étreinte.

« Je ne sais pas... »

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, avant que Killian ne sursaute en prétendant qu'un des bébés lui avait donné un coup de pied. Emma souriait tendrement en lui rétorquant qu'il ne pouvait pas les sentir bouger pour le moment.

« Je te jure que je l'ai senti ! » Emma leva les yeux au ciel et se décolla un peu de son amant. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu veux ces bébés autant que moi. » dit-elle simplement, convaincue de ce qu'elle disait. Killian commença à rougir et recolla la blonde contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne le remarque. Il mit sa tête dans son cou et murmura doucement « tu penses que je serais un bon père ? ». La blonde sourit et lui caressa doucement le dos. « J'en suis persuadée. »

Emma accoucha quelques mois plus tard de deux petites filles qui devinrent les petites filles à leur papa. Killian était devenu un véritable papa poule, et chérissait ses filles autant que sa femme.

C'est ainsi qu'ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.


	19. Le Cancer

« Eh merde ! » s'exclama Emma en sortant de chez le médecin. La pluie tombait en masse, même si l'on ne faisait que trois pas sous celle-ci, on finissait tremper jusqu'aux os.

Emma essuya les larmes de râge qui pointait aux coins de ses yeux. En plus d'apprendre qu'elle avait un cancer, elle allait finir malade à cause de cette pluie. Elle soupira et se maudit pour avoir oublié son parapluie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire un pas pour rentrer chez elle, une voiture garée la klaxona, et la porte côté passager s'ouvrit. Emma se pencha afin de voir ce que lui voulait le conducteur. C'était un jeune homme de son âge, qui lui faisait signe de monter.

« Venez, vous allez être trempée sinon ! » cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende malgré la pluie. Emma harqua un sourcil. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus, mais cette fois-ci, elle était bien tentée de le faire. Elle avait déjà un cancer, sa mort était imminente, alors autant continuer les choses stupides. Emma courru pour rejoindre la voiture et s'y engouffra. Elle se tourna vers l'homme. De près, il était vraiment très très beau. Elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir fait ça.

« Merci beaucoup ! » lui dit-elle après un moment. L'homme sourit. « Mais de rien. Ou est-ce-que je vous conduis ? » La blonde réfléchie. Elle retournait chez elle normalement, mais elle allait se retrouver seule avec son cancer, et finirait en larmes. Elle pouvait aller chez sa mère, mais elle ne voulait pas lui annoncer pour sa maladie. La jeune femme blonde se mordit la lèvre. « Je peux vous emmener boire un café si vous le souhaitez ! » sourit le jeune homme. Emma le regarda, sourit, et accepta. Le brun lui tendit la main « Killian Jones ,mademoiselle. » « Emma Swan » répondit-elle en serrant sa main. C'est donc en voiture et sous une averse qu'ils se rendirent au café préféré du jeune homme, ou ils s'installèrent à sa table habituelle.

« Alors Emma, que faisiez-vous donc sous cette pluie batante seule ? » demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda sans mot dire, puis finis par déclarer « Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai une tumeur, je devais donc en parler avec mon médecin. » Le brun commença à perdre un peu son sourire, quelque peu gêné. « Mais je le vis étrangement bien je crois. » Le brun eut un petit sourire. « Votre petit-ami pense la même chose ? » « Je n'en ai pas » déclara-t-elle simplement. « Et vous Killian, que faisiez-vous sous cette pluie dans votre voiture ? » « J'attendais vainement une belle jeune femme à kidnapper je crois. » La blonde éclata de rire tout en regardant son nouvel ami. Elle était heureuse d'avoir fait cette rencontre, elle sentait qu'il allait tout changer dans sa vie, et son instinct ne la trompait jamais.

* * *

« Bordel Swan je t'aime ! » s'écria le brun en serrant son amie contre lui.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Killian, et Emma lui avait acheté l'intégral du Seigneur des Anneaux, lui qui le réclamait depuis longtemps. Ils avaient décidé de fêter son anniversaire rien qu'eux deux. Au départ, le plan était qu'ils mangeaient ensemble, qu'ils se faisaient une après-midi film, et que le soir, ils faisaient le cadeau, mais au vu de la journée prévue et du cadeau, Emma avait insisté pour faire le cadeau en mangeant. Le jeune homme, plus qu'heureux, avait décidé qu'ils finiraient leur repas chez lui, devant la trilogie. Il demanda donc au serveur de mettre en sachet le reste de leur repas, ils payèrent, et rentrèrent, Emma riant de la réaction de son ami. Ils avaient ainsi passé plus de douze heures à regarder la trilogie, vautrés sur le canapé du brun, tout en mangeant n'importe quoi.

* * *

« Dépêches toi Killian ! On va être en retard chez mes parents ! »

« J'arrive Swan, j'arrive ! »

Killian apparut, sortant de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une chemise noire qui montrait le haut de son torse. Emma ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant. « Swan bordel t'es magnifique ! Si on était pas en retard, je pense que je te ferais l'amour sur le tapis ! » La blonde éclata de rire et enfila son manteaux. « Allez dépêches toi ! » Elle prit son sac et ses clefs, et sortie, vite suivie de Killian qui l'attrapa par la hanche et l'embrassa. Il murmura un doux je t'aime, auquel la blonde répondit, pleine d'amour. Aujourd'hui, Emma et Killian allaient dîner chez les parents de la blonde, et celle-ci, après plus d'un an de relation (amicale ou non) avec le jeune homme, voulait leur annoncer enfin son cancer. Alors elle profita durant tout le repas de la bonne entente entre celui qui était l'amour de sa vie et ses parents, pour au final leur annoncer sa maladie. Ses parents pleurèrent.

* * *

« Emma » commença sa mère. La blonde jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère accompagné d'un petit « hum ? » avant de reprendre la décoration du gâteau d'anniversaire de son petit frère Neal, de 7ans aujourd'hui. « Je me demandais … Ca fait longtemps que tu nous as dit ton cancer, et Killian est au courant... Mais depuis quand ? »

Emma laissa le gâteau de côté, et regarda sa mère, s'appuyant sur le comptoir. « Depuis le début. Je l'ai rencontré en sortant de chez mon médecin. » La blonde posa sa main sur la main de sa mère, et la caressa doucement, pour la consoler. « Je peux te poser une question assez indiscrète ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement. La blonde hocha la tête. « Tu vas mourir, tu nous l'as bien fait comprendre à ton père et moi... Et Killian le sait aussi, alors, pourquoi reste-t-il ? ». Emma eut un petit sourire gênée. « Et si tu le lui demandais toi même ? » proposa-t-elle, en ayant vu Killian les écouter au coin de la porte. Le jeune homme vint alors les rejoindre, et vint enlacer sa petite-amie, lui baisant les cheveux au passage.

« Tout simplement parce que c'est elle, ça l'a toujours été. » dit-il simplement, en caressant doucement le bras de la mère d'Emma d'un air réconfortant. La maman se mit alors à pleurer, et sa fille la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos.

* * *

« Maman, je vais me marier. » fit finalement la blonde, fixant son miroir.

« Je ne crois pas que ta mère soit derrière ce miroir à t'écouter » fit Killian en entrant et enlacant par derrière Emma.

« Je sais bien, mais je cherche du courage... Elle va passer par plusieurs étapes d'émotions à ça va être compliqué à gérer... » se plaignit la blonde, se tournant vers Killian et en l'enlaçant à son tour en soupirant. « Elle être heureuse, vouloir tout prévoir, elle va réaliser que je n'aurai pas des tonnes d'années de bonheur à tes côtés, elle va pleurer, puis se dire qu'il faut faire ça bien, et cela va continuer encore et encore... ». Killian serra doucement sa fiançée contre lui, la caressant doucement. Cela lui faisait du mal de savoir qu'Emma n'aurait pas encore vingt ans devant elle, et même si elle ne le montrait pas, il savait qu'il était de même pour elle. Elle avait enfin trouver quelqu'un pour qui se battre, il le savait, elle l'avait lui, et ce, depuis le début. Il lui embrassa doucement le front.

« Tu es prête ? » lui demanda-t-il finalement. Elle hocha la tête, et de détacha de lui. Il lui prit doucement la main, et ils sortirent.

* * *

« Non, je ne ferais pas ce traitement Killian. » déclara Emma, toujours assise sur le canapé. Le brun soupira, toujours debout devant le canapé, à la regarder. Il s'accroupit et murmura « pourquoi ». La blonde le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

« Ce traitement peut me donner plus de temps à vivre, je le sais, mais je préfère vivre moins longtemps » elle lui caressa doucement la joue « avec toi, que plus longtemps et avoir une vie pleine d'hôpitaux en tout genre, déjà que mes allers-retour sont assez fréquents. »

Killian enlaca doucement sa future femme. Il le savait, et il le comprenait parfaitement, mais plus le temps passait, et plus il avait peur de la perdre. La tête dans son cou, Emma murmura doucement « je suis désolée... » avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle n'avait encore jamais pleuré à cause de son cancer, et Killian en avait conscience. Il la caressa doucement, tout en lui murmurant qu'il serait toujours là.

* * *

« Killian ! Killian réveilles toi ! Killian ! » cria Emma de la salle de bain. Réveillé en sursaut, le jeune homme sortit de son lit et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, ayant peur de ce qu'il trouverait une fois là-bas. Il trouva finalement sa femme, assise sur le rebord de la bagnoire, un test de grossesse à la main. Killian commença à pâlir en voyant le test. Il savait ce qu'il signifiait : soit Emma le gardait, et perdait certainement la vie plus tôt que prévu, soit elle avortait, le bébé mourrait, et Emma ferait de même quelques mois plus tard. C'est ce que confirma le médecin quelques jours plus tard.

* * *

Killian avait peur, il mourrait vraiment de peur. Il voulait un bébé, mais pas seul. Il voulait Emma, il voulait l'enfant, mais les deux ensembles, et non séparées.

« Mes parents seront là pour t'aider... » murmura Emma, collant son front contre celui de son mari.

« Comment je vais faire sans toi Swan ? » Les larmes de Killian commençait à couler. La blonde regarda son mari. « Si tu ne veux pas de l'enfant, nous n'aurons pas d'enfant Killian, mais... Tu sais ce que disent les médecins... ils me donnent à peine un an à vivre... »

Killian sentit la boule dans sa gorge se briser, et il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne savait pas. Il voulait qu'elle soit là, avec lui, il savait qu'elle voulait cet enfant, et même si elle n'allait l'admirer que quelques minutes avant de mourir, elle le verrait, et mourrait heureuse. « Tu auras quelqu'un d'autre.. » murmura-t-elle, comprenant ses pensées. « Tu ne seras pas seul, tu auras un mini moi... » Killian hocha la tête. Il aurait l'enfant d'Emma, leur enfant, et même si il serait le seul, ce sera un bout de Emma dont lui seul devra s'occuper. Il serra sa femme contre lui. 

* * *

Durant toutes ces années de connaissances entre Emma et Killian, il n'y avait toujours eut que de l'amour, et c'est ainsi que l'un et l'autre s'éteignirent. Emma rendu l'âme en première, deux heures après son accouchement. Elle avait, durant tout ce temps, garder sa petite fille dans ses bras, et pleurant, et en répétant à Killian qu'ils avaient fait du bon boulot, qu'elle serait parfaite, que Killian serait un bon père. Killian, lui, n'avait cessé de regarder sa femme. Killian mourut quarante ans plus tard. Malgré toutes ces années passées, il n'avait jamais eu personne d'autre. Sa petite fille avait bien grandit, et il était même devenu grand père. Un soir d'hiver, il était partit s'asseoir sur le banc juste en face du café où, plusieurs dizaines d'années avant, il avait rencontré Emma. Il était resté assit toute la nuit à pleurer, se rappelant ce temps là, et avait finit par mourir, en souriant.

A aucun moment de sa vie il n'avait regretté sa vie avec Emma. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait sû que c'était, et que ce serrait elle pour toujours, et c'était ce qui s'était réalisé. Non, vraiment, il ne regrettait rien, car il avait vécu avec elle ses plus belles années.

* * *

 _Bon alors je tenais à vous préciser tout de même que je n'y connais absolument rien aux cancers et tout, mais cette histoire est venue soudainement, alors j'ai voulu l'écrire ! De plus, je tenais absolument à écrire une histoire où Emma finissait par mourir (Oui je suis un peu morbide je sais x) ), et ne vous étonnez pas si j'en fais d'autres du même style, maintenant que j'ai franchis le pas, je suis fière de moi !:D_

 _Bonne fête de pâque à vous les gars !_


	20. Allons dîner

Killian Jones était un jeune homme ayant la vingtaine, qui étudiait à la fac. Fidèle courreur de jupon, il était depuis quelques temps dans un dilemme auquel il n'avait jamais eu à faire auparavent. Il devait inviter une fille à sortir. Habituellement, les femmes tombaient comme des mouches à son contact, et elles réclamaient toujours pour le revoir encore et encore. Mais cette fille là était différente. Emma Swan était une amie de Killian. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ne se détestaient pas. Ils avaient passé quelques soirées ensemble, rien de plus. Mais Killian ressentait l'envie de connaître la jeune femme. Assis à sa table au bar, il ne cessait de réfléchir. Comment fallait-il s'y prendre ? Allez la voir et dire « Salut poupée, tu ne m'accompagnerais pas boire un verre ? » ? Non, elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui aimait être traitée comme une moins que rien, comme la plupart des filles que fréquentait Killian. Il soupira. Il devait lui faire une déclaration romantique ? Après avoir bien réfléchit, il se dit que ce n'était pas non plus son style. A bien réfléchir, c'est comme si elle était totalement différente de toutes les autres filles. Il devait juste l'inviter normalement, comme une personne normal. Oui, mais quand ? En la croisant à la fac ? En soirée ? Il ne savait pas. Prit d'un soudain élan, il se leva de sa chaise, enfila sa veste, et sortit du bar. Il rejoignit les chambres d'étudiants, et monta jusqu'à la porte d'Emma Swan, et une fois là-bas, toute forme de courage s'était envolé, mais trop tard, son poing avait déjà cogné contre la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la chevelure blonde de la femme face à lui, et soudain, Killian ne sut que faire face à ce regard étonné. Il se mit soudainement à sourir. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais face au petit sourire de la blonde, il était redevenu confiant.

« Swan... » murmura-t-il. « Allons dîner. »


	21. Comme dans un film

« C'est le genre de chose que l'on ne voit que dans les films. » se dit-elle.

Emma avait rêvé toute la nuit cette nuit là. Rêvé d'une vie de château, d'une vie de princesse. Elle était la princesse, la princesse qui fuyait le château le soir tombé pour aller rejoindre la ville en fête. Les tavernes étaient toujours pleines d'hommes et de femmes, tous simplement heureux de vivre. Elle se sentait alors revivre, et s'amusait en leur compagnie. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle avait rencontré un pirate du nom de Killian Jones, avec pour surnom le capitaine crochet, du à sa main gauche manquante, et remplacée par un crochet. Le pirate lui avait alors raconté ses aventures, et ils s'étaient revus les nuits suivantes, avec qu'Emma ne décide de s'enfuir en sa compagnie sur son navire, devenant à son tour pirate. Et puis elle s'était réveillée, avait constaté que son petit-ami qu'elle n'aimait plus depuis longtemps déjà était toujours couché à ses côtés, et s'était levée. Emma sortait avec Neal depuis l'adolescence, cela faisait déjà dix ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et Emma savait bien que tout les soirs ou Neal ne rentrait pas, c'était qu'il était chez une de ses conquêtes. Neal lui était infidèle, et ce depuis des années. Emma alla prendre sa douche, et décida d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuné en ville. Elle partie donc, s'acheta des viennoiseries, et rejoignit son café habituel. Elle s'installa à sa table, sortie son livre, et attendit le serveur. C'est là qu'elle croisa son regard. Le pirate de ses rêves. Elle entrouvit légèrement la bouche, quelque peu étonnée. Lui aussi la regardait, et semblait tout aussi surpris. Se rendant compte de la situation, Emma se mit à rougir, et plongea dans son livre. Mais la chaise en face d'elle fut tirée. Le pirate venait de s'installer à sa table.

« Mademoiselle » commença-t-il. « Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il. La jeune femme le regarda, et se mit à sourire. Voilà des années que Neal ne faisait plus ça. « Volontier » répondit-elle. Le pirate sourit, prit sa main dans la sienne et la baisa du bout des lèvres. « Un tel honneur me ravit mademoiselle Swan. » fit-il. Emma ne l'avait jamais vu, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, et pourtant, ils se connaissaient par les rêves qu'ils partageaient ensemble. « Le plaisir est partagé Capitaine Jones. » sourit-elle.

Elle ferma son livre et ne cessa de sourire à Killian.

Oui, tout cela n'arrivait que dans les films.


	22. La danse

_La musique vibre dans ses tympans._

 _Elle dance, encore et encore._

 _Elle est si belle._

Faire cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes à elle, lui le faisait souvent. Venir ici, boire un verre ou deux, se faire draguer par quelques personnes, danser à avoir les pieds en sang, se refaire draguer par un inconnu, et emmener dans un coin. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça.

Emma avait rencontré à quatorze ans un garçon à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle, et entre eux, c'était l'amour fou. Et ça l'avait été, durant dix ans. Emma était tombée enceinte à quinze ans, et n'ayant aucun parents pour se faire virer de chez elle, ou l'élever avec elle, elle était aller vivre avec lui. Ils avaient vécu le grand amour durant dix ans, avec leur fils, Henry, et Emma, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une très jeune mère, réussit à faire une carrière. Et puis s'était arrivé. Son compagnon voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle l'avait trouvé au lit avec une autre, et elle était partie. Elle l'avait laisser s'expliquer avec son fils Henry, et était allée chez sa meilleure amie, Regina. Celle-ci avait, quelques jours après, organisé une sortie en boîte avec quelques unes de leurs amies. Et voilà ou elle en était. Perchée sur des hauts talons qu'on lui avait obligé à mettre, sa veste en cuir sur le dos qui faisait qu'elle avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop chaud, et une mini jupe qui ne cessait de remonter. Mais tout cela n'était rien, du moins, avec tout l'alcool que la blonde avait ingéré. On lui avait dit de se lâcher, alors le faisait.

 _Et du haut de ses talons,_

 _la peine au cœur,_

 _elle dansait, encore et encore._

 _Une main chaude vaint se poser doucement sur sa hanche,_

 _et la caressa doucement._

 _Elle croisa des yeux bleus océans face à elle,_

 _et il dansa, dansa, encore et encore avec elle._

Killian venait ici souvent. Depuis sa rupture avec son ancienne petite-amie, il y avait de cela quelques années, il venait ici. Son cœur était toujours brisé, et il venait trouver du réconfort dans les bras d'une autre. Mais cela ne durait jamais qu'une nuit. Cette nuit là, il avait repéré Emma. Surement la seule véritable blonde de cette salle, et qui avait sembler si seule et si perdue au début. Par au début, il entendait avant qu'elle ne se mette à boire. A partir de ce moment là, tout avait commencé à déraper. Il s'était glissé près d'elle, et avait dansé avec elle. La jeune femme s'était de plus en plus collée à lui, et lui avait demander avec sensualité, en murmurant dans le creux de son oreille s'il avait envie d'elle. S'il en avait envie, il ne fallait pas lui demander deux fois. Alors qu'il allait l'emmener dans un coin, ce fut elle qui mena le jeu. Elle lui prit la main en souriant et ils sortirent de la boîte, rejoignant la voiture de la blonde. « Joli voiture. » commenta-t-il en voyant la coccinelle jaune pétant. La blonde éclata de rire et s'approcha de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre que son ex. Soudainement, elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le brun. « Attends, tu mets de l'eyeliner ? » demanda-t-elle. Ce fut Killian qui explosa de rire le premier. « Ca met en valeur mes yeux, ne suis-je pas sexy ainsi ? » répondit-il. La blonde souriait de plus en plus. Pour la première fois depuis que Milah l'avait quitté, et qu'il sortait, il se sentait …. bien. Cette fille qu'il voulait simplement se faire, lui parlait réellement, et ne gloussait pas juste pour le séduire. Elle riait parce qu'elle aimait ce qu'il disait et faisait.

 _Et de nouveau, ils dansèrent_

 _Encore et encore, mais d'une autre manière._

Cette nuit là, Emma réalisa ce qu'elle avait manqué durant toutes ces années. Elle se rendit compte que, non, son ex n'était pas aussi bon au lit qu'elle le pensait. Killian le dépassait, et de loin. Une fois leur danse terminée, la blonde ne sû que faire. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant, alors que devait-elle faire ? Le virer de sa voiture et rentrer ? Elle décida en premier lieu de se revêtir. Une fois cela, elle aperçu ses amies dehors à lui faire signe. Elles ne césèrent de la complimenter une fois Emma sortie de la voiture. Celle-ci, rougit, et leur dit de partir sans elle, qu'elle resterait un peu ici. Une fois ses amies parties, elle s'assit sur sa voiture et alluma une cigarette empruntée à Killian, en se disant qu'elle lui pairait un paquet neuf. Emma avait fumé pendant une bonne partie de son adolescence, mais cela coûtant trop cher, et devant s'occuper des besoins de son fils, elle avait arrêté. Emma resta un petit moment hors de la voiture, regardant le ciel. Au bout d'un moment sortit finalement Killian. Il enfila sa veste et la rejoignit sur le capot. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, avant qu'Emma ne lui tende son paquet de cigarettes. « Non merci, j'ai le miens. » dit-il en fouillant ses poches à la recherche de ce fameaux paquet. Emme se mit à rougir en lui disant qu'elle lui en rachèterait un. Le brun reprit alors son bien qu'il rangea dans sa poche. « Emma ? » demanda une voix derrière eux soudainement. La blonde fronça les sourcils et vérifia alors l'heure. Pourquoi son ex compagnon se baladait-il dans les rues à quatre heures du matin, alors que leur fils était chez lui ? La blonde se retourna et le vit, accompagné de la charmante jeune femme de la dernière fois. « Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici Neal ? Ou est Henry ? » Killian se retourna et rejoignit Emma près du couple, c'est une fois près d'eux qu'il se rendit compte que la femme avec celui qui était visiblement l'ex de sa compagne du soir, était en fait Milah. Ils ne dirent rien, et se contentèrent de se regarder, lui se rappelant du passé en sa compagnie, et elle en priant pour que son ex ne dise rien à propos de la nature de leur relation. Etant tout les deux perdus dans leur pensé, ils furent tout les deux surpris lorsqu'Emma gifla Neal. Killian eut un sourire en coin, surpris par la férocité de la blonde alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures, elle était douce comme un agneau avec lui. « Tu as laissé Henry avec ton frère ?! » s'écria-t-elle. « T'es complètement cinglé ! » Des larmes de rages perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, et l'envie d'arracher la tête à son ex se faisait de plus en plus forte.

 _La danse était finie._

 _Maintenant,_

 _C'était comme si elle tombait,_

 _Et que lui la regardait._

Neal serra les dents sans rien dire, et regarda l'homme près d'Emma. « Et lui, qui s'est ? » demanda-t-il. Elle tourna la tête vers Killian, et déclara le plus naturellement « Un meilleur coup que toi. » Et sur ces paroles, elle retourna à sa voiture. Killian regarda le couple qui était hébété un temps, puis déclara « Du coup tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû me quitter ma belle. » dit-il en souriant à Milah avant de rejoindre Emma dans la voiture. « Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ca à l'air intéressant, et je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ce soir alors. ». Malgré sa rage évidente contre ce que Neal avait fait, Emma rit légèrement. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent chercher le fils de la blonde, que Killian ne pensait pas aussi âgé, chez le frère toxico de Neal. Une fois l'enfant récupéré, Killian et Henry s'entendirent plus que bien, et Emma décida de payer le petit-déjeuné au brun pour rembourser le paquet de cigarettes.

 _La danse reprit,_

 _encore et encore,_

 _et ne cessa jamais._

 _Parfois un slow,_

 _Parfois un tango,_

 _Killian et Emma dansèrent pour toujours,_

 _Et à jamais._


	23. Emma

Mes yeux ouverts, je regarde le plafond. Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. J'ai peur. Comment vais-je faire sans elle ? Je me redresse, et me vois dans le miroir en face de notre lit. Je vois son oreiller du matin tombé au sol. Je le ramasse et le sens. Son odeur m'ennivre. Je prend une grande inspiration et me lève. Je regarde ses vêtements au sol, datant d'hier soir. Je ramasse sa petite robe rose qu'elle mettait à chaque rendez-vous à mes côtés. Je tombe à genoux, mes larmes coulent de nouveau. J'entends des pas entrer dans notre chambre. Je veux qu'ils s'en aillent, je veux que l'on me laisse avec ma peine, je veux la rejoindre. Je pleure, encore et encore, le nez enfouis dans sa robe. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. C'est David je le sais, son père. Lui aussi à perdu sa femme, il y a des années de ça. Il s'accroupit à mes côtés, et me prend contre lui, tandis que je ne lâche pas la robe. Après ce qui me semble quelques minutes, mais qui se trouvent être quelques heures, il me dit « le bébé est né Killian, il a besoin de toi, tout comme Henry. » Je hoche la tête. Henry. Le premier fils de ma femme avant que je ne la rencontre. Il a 17ans, et revient de l'université. Je vais devoir lui dire. Je me met debout, et essuie mes yeux. Sur la table de nuit d'Emma, le doudou d'Henry. Elle dormait souvent avec quand je n'étais pas là le soir. Il a son odeur. Je descends les marches, et voit mon fils adoptif. Quand il me voit, il fond en larme et me prend dans ses bras. Il est aussi peiné que moi. Après une longue accolade, je lui donne son vieux doudou. Il se remet à pleurer et me remercie. « Le bébé est né ? » demande-t-il finalement. Je hoche la tête. « Tu l'as vu ? » Signe négatif. David décide de nous accompagner. Il conduit, c'est moins risqué d'après lui. A l'hôpital, on nous emmène voir son corps son envie. Après un dernier baiser, je la quitte, et rejoins mon enfant. C'est une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleu. Elle sourit en me voyant. Je souris à mon tour et murmure « tu es tout le craché de ta mère ma fille » Je l'embrasse doucement et la sert contre moi. D'un commun accord, nous décidons qu'Emma lui conviendrait le mieux comme prénom. Je souris tristement entre mes larmes. Le prénom de sa mère. Une petite fille qui grandirait dans un monde de garçon, au milieu de frère, père, et grand-père. Je murmure « aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour Emma, nous allons prendre soin de toi, je te le promet. »


	24. L'accident

_Ferme les yeux, et détends toi, ne bouge plus, laisse toi guider par mes mains._

La respiration haletante, allongée au sol, en sang, Emma revoit sa dernière nuit avec Killian. Cette nuit ou tout avait été parfait.

 _Ce soir, elle avait rendez-vous avec Killian. Ils habitaient ensemble depuis un bout de temps maintenant, mais ils aimaient sortir rien que tout les deux, et à en croire Killian, il avait fait les choses en grand._

 _Les yeux bandées, nue pied, la main dans celle de Killian qui la guidait, elle suivait en riant._

 _« Ou m'emmènes-tu encore ? »_

 _« C'est un secret ça Swan ! »_

 _Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, tandis qu'Emma sentait la terre sous ses pieds._

 _« Je peux l'enlever ? » sans répondre, son compagnon glissa derrière et lui enleva le bandana. Emma ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, et découvrit un lac. A ses côtés se tenait au sol une nappe rouge, remplie de nourriture et de bougies. Emma sourit. Des guirlandes avaient été accroché dans l'arbre juste au-dessus de la nappe, rendant l'atmosphère féérique. Enfin, des pétales de roses étaient disposés partout au sol._

 _« Killian c'est magn... » Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son amant avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il lui prit la main, et la retourna. Elle découvrit avec stupeur un van ouvert, ou dedans se trouvait de nombreux coussins, ainsi que quelques pétales de rose, accompagnés d'une douce odeur. Emma sourit, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, et l'embrassa._

Recouverte de sang, elle souriait légèrement en repensant à la veille, bien que les douleurs dans son corps furent insuportables. Soudainement, alors qu'elle regardait le ciel étoilé, elle aperçu Killian au-dessus d'elle. Autant blessé qu'elle, il avait tout de même rampé jusqu'à elle.

« Emma » murmura-t-il. « Comment tu te sens ? » Elle sourit légèrement.

« Sûrement aussi bien que toi... » Le brun rit et s'allongea près d'elle, recouvrant un bout de son corps pour la préservé du froid qui tombait petit à petit.

« Tu as ton téléphone ? » demanda-t-il faiblement. Emma hocha la tête, et le sortit difficilement de sa pochette, qui pour son bonheur, avait atteri près d'elle. Mais soudainement, trop affaiblis, elle eut quelques spasmes avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Ce fut le bip incessant de la machine qui la réveilla. Ce fut difficilement qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Au début la lumière l'éblouis, et elle ne voulut pas retenter de les ouvrir. Mais dès qu'elle entendit son prénom par sa voix, elle retenta. Elle voulait le voir, voir comment il allait. Elle l'aperçut, assis sur un fauteuil roulant, près de son lit. Elle murmura difficilement son prénom.

« Je vais bien Swan. » répondit-il en serrant sa main et en la baisant doucement. Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas. » Elle baissa doucement les yeux vers lui, et aperçu leur petit garçon, Henry, assis au pied de son lit.

« Maman ! »murmura-t-il. Emma sourit doucement. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait été chez sa tante ce soir là, qu'il n'est pas été avec eux dans la voiture. Et il en était de même pour leur fille.

« Mon chéri.. » dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. La blonde s'assit doucement et regarda son compagnon, les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa main gauche absente à l'appel.

« Killian... » murmura-t-elle « Ta main... » Le brun baissa les yeux sur le membre en question et releva la tête en souriant légèrement.

« Je ne voulais pas te perdre toi Swan... » La blonde se mit réellement à pleurer et prit la main droite de son compagnon en la serrant doucement.

« Maman, papa m'a dit qu'il allait devenir capitaine crochet ! » sourit Henry. La blonde sourit à son tour doucement, les larmes toujours présentent.

« Qu'en dis ta petite sœur ? »

« Elle adore ! »

La blonde rit légèrement, et se rallongea, épuisée.

« Toc, toc, regardez qui est là » fit une voix à l'entrée de la chambre. Emma vit sa meilleure amie, Regina, accompagnée de son mari, et de Sarah.

« Maman ! » s'écria celle-ci en courant vers le lit de sa mère. La blonde sourit face à sa petite fille de trois ans, heureuse de retrouver sa maman. Emma tourna la tête vers Killian et lui sourit en pleurant. « On est en vie Killian, on est en vie grâce à eux... »


	25. Je viendrais toujours te sauver

Des pas résonnèrent doucement dans la maison. La personne marchait lentement. Terrifiée, la blonde se mit à plat ventre sur le sol, cachée par le lit. Totalement dans le noir, elle paniquait, et Killian ne répondait plus à ses messages. L'électricité avait été coupée, et un orage avait fait surface, la pluie innondait les carreaux, et enfin, les pas incessants dans toute sa maison l'angoissait profondément. Ses parents étaient partis en vacance tout les deux, la jeune fille était donc seule chez elle, et son meilleur ami ne répondait plus à ses appels. Au départ, ce n'était que des coups à la porte, elle n'était pas allée ouvrir, mais la personne avait crocheté la serrure et était rentrée, et à présent, elle était là, seule, terrorisée, à guetter la moindre ouverture de la porte, prête à utiliser la batte de baseball que son père lui avait offert si nécessaire. Serrée contre sa poitrine, la batte était en bois, avec le nom de son équipe préférée notée dessus. La blonde respira calmement, dans l'espoir que la personne n'entre pas dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle entendit les pas avancer petits à petits dans le couloir, et soudain, plus un bruit. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la poignée de porte ne se tourne avec une lenteur déconcertante. Et la porte s'ouvrit. La blonde hurla de frayeur et bondit sur ses jambes prête à passer à l'attaque. Les yeux plein de larmes, elle vit la personne en face d'elle. Lentement, la batte de baseball glissa de sa main, et tomba au sol. La blonde ne tarda pas à faire de même, rattrapée de justesse par la personne en face d'elle.

« Bah alors Swan ? » murmura la voix du jeune homme qui la tenait dans ses bras tandis qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Son meilleur, c'était son meilleur ami qui était là.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là imbécile... » la blonde pleurait à chaud de larmes, le serrant contre elle. Jamais auparavent elle n'avait eu aussi peur. Le garçon lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Je viens te sauver love. » Killian s'écarta un peu d'elle, lui releva le visage, et essuya doucement ses larmes à l'aide de ses doigts. Emma ferma les yeux sous ces caresses, et finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule.

 _« Je viendrais toujours te sauver. »_

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de cette absence, j'ai été pas mal occupée:c entre mon pouce que j'ai cassé, mes fiches à bosser et tout et tout et mon bac blanc j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire !_


	26. La Famille Jones 2 0

Bonjour ! Voilà un moment que je n'ai pas posté !

J'ai reçu une review de Petite Deesse qui me demandait si je comptais réécrire sur la famille Jones, sachant que c'est son histoire préférée ! A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que ces petites histoires familiales plairaient autant ! Mais cela me fait énormément plaisir, car je l'avoue, j'aime beaucoup écrire sur les enfants d'Emma et Killian ! Alors voici quelques petites histoires rien que pour vous ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

 _Petit récapitulatif de l'âge des enfants :_

 _Summer → 5ans_

 _David → 7 ans_

 _Ruby → 8ans_

 _Scarlett → 9ans_

* * *

Des bruits de pas légers se firent entendre. L'oiseau de l'arbre s'envola soudainement en entendant une petite fille crier.

« J'ai trouvé un œuf ici ! »

Summer, âgée de cinq ans, tenait un œuf de pâques dans sa petite main, tandis que son frère arriva en courant, pour trouver trois autres œufs derrière le buisson.

« Il y en a plein ! » s'exclama-t-il à son tour.

La mère des deux enfants sourit, assise sur les marches de l'escalier en bois qui menait au jardin, accompagnée de son compagnon, qui était le père des enfants.

« Maman ! J'ai trouvé le lapin de pâques ! » cria soudainement une autre voix féminine. La mère harqua alors un sourcil en voyant ses deux filles plus âgées arriver avec cette fois-ci un véritable lapin blanc dans les bras. « Regardes comme il est beau maman ! Il était là, il mangeait des carottes ! Je ne sais pas d'ou il sort, mais on peut le garder maman ? S'il te plaît ! »

Scarlett, la plus âgée des enfants, tenait le lapin contre elle, le serrant si fort que la pauvre bête essayait de s'échaper. La mère des enfants se tourna vers son compagnon qui souriait. Elle lui jeta un regard qui montrait qu'elle savait qu'il était le coupable dans cette histoire.

« Killian ? » demanda-t-elle. Le père sourit.

« Il est beau ce lapin, tu ne trouves pas chérie ? » répondit-il simplement. La femme soupira, tandis que Killian lui embrassa le front.

« Ouais ! Un lapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! » s'écria Summer, la plus petite des enfants. « Oooooh ! Il y a plein de chocolats là-bas ! » s'écria-t-elle en courant vers le lieu montré.

La jeune maman rit légèrement devant l'enthousiasme de ses enfants, et enlaca son compagnon.

« … Mais oui Killian, promis, on achète que des poissons, pas autre chose. » déclara Emma au téléphone avec son compagnon. L'homme parla au bout du fils sans que les quatre enfants de la voiture n'entendirent la réponse de leur père. Un petit moment passa avant que leur mère ne reprit la parole. « Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Travail bien chéri, je t'aime aussi. » Puis elle raccrocha.

« On peut y aller Maman ? » demanda Summer, coincée entre Ruby et David. Emma sourit. « Allons y. » déclara-t-elle. Les enfants se détachèrent, et sortir tous du véhicule avant de rejoindre l'animalerie en courant. Pendant ce temps, leur mère, elle, prit un caddie et les suivie. Scarlett, âgée de 17ans marcha près de sa mère. « Tu sais qu'on va repartir avec plus qu'un poisson ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa mère rit et entra dans le magasin, répliquant qu'elle en avait bien conscience. Emma remplissait au fur et à mesure le caddie avec les produits dont elle avait besoin pour le lapin comme pour le reste de la ferme, tandis que la fratrie s'extasiait devant tous les animaux. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit qu'Emma redoutait le plus : les chiens et chiots. Sa famille le savait, c'était son point faible en matière d'animal. Summer demanda au vendeur d'en sortir plusieurs pour pouvoir les caresser, ce que le jeune homme fille. Plusieurs petits chiots vinrent alors se coller aux jambes de la blonde, tandis qu'elle les regardait. Elle finit par se baisser, et en attraper un, un tout petit, blanc cassé avec une tâche brune sur le museau, qui la regardait calmement. Elle le caressa doucement, tandis que ses enfants jouaient avec les autres. « Maman ? » demanda Scarlett au bout d'un moment. « Tu as dit à papa que des poissons. » Sa mère leva les yeux vers elle, sans lâcher le chiot. « On a qu'à l'appeler poisson. » déclara-t-elle le plus simplement du monde, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Les quatre enfants regardèrent leur mère, tous ayant les yeux ronds, puis David finit par exploser de rire, sans pour autant lâcher un vieux chien qui voulait encore et encore des caresses. Emma se releva, sans lâcher le petit chien, et demanda au vendeur pour le prendre. Ils finirent alors leurs achats, achetant le nécessaire pour le nouveau membre de la famille, et repartirent, Scarlett ayant le chien entre les jambes pendant le chemin du retour. Arrivés à la maison, Emma vit la voiture de son mari garé. « Bien. Plus qu'une épreuve à passer. »

Killian, ayant aperçu la voiture de sa femme était sortit afin d'aider à décharger. Il n'eut aucune surprise en voyant descendre un petit chien de la voiture, comme le reste de sa famille, il savait que sa femme craquerait. « Emma... On avait dit quoi ? » La blonde le regarda. « Bah quoi ? On avait dit poisson, alors on l'a appelé Poisson ! » Killian soupira, et commença à décharger la voiture, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

Et voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous à plû et je vous dis à bientôt ! o/


	27. Les Plus Beaux Jours de Ma Vie

_Nous nous trouvons dans un studio blanc. Un canapé rouge est posé devant un des murs, et devant encore se trouve une caméra, et près d'elle, un tabouret. Une vieille dame est assise sur le canapé, tandis qu'un journaliste est sur le tabouret. Plus loins derrière eux, trois femmes, un homme, et un vieux monsieur sont installés, tous debout sauf le vieux monsieur. La femme raconte toute l'hsitoire, puis vient le tour du vieux monsieur :_

 _Emma :_ « Comment j'ai rencontré Killian ? Eh bien... Tout d'abord il faut savoir que c'était un autre temps.. Je suis née le 8 mai 1990, j'avais vingt ans à ce moment là... J'attendais des amies dans le parc près de chez moi, en y repensant, elle ne sont jamais venues enfin de compte. »

 _Killian :_ « Emma était assise sur le banc en face du miens, elle portait une robe blanche qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... _Il rit un peu._ J'ai croisé son regard d'un bleu envoutant... Vous savez, aujourd'hui, ça fait soixante dix ans que nous nous sommes rencontrés.. J'ai passé mes meilleurs années en sa compagnie, c'est comme... C'est comme si je n'avais pas vécu avant de la connaître... »

 _Emma :_ « Je le voyais souvent de ma fenêtre, quand je regardais le parc. Il était toujours près du lac, à nourrir les oiseaux. Je l'avais toujours trouvé séduisant. C'était un bel homme à l'époque vous savez ! Je passais des heures derrière ma fenêtre à le regarder. Enfin passons ! Notre rencontre donc ! Comme je vous le disais, j'attendais des amies, assise sur mon banc, je le regardais nourrir les cygnes. »

 _Killian :_ « Encore aujourd'hui, je vais toujours nourrir les oiseaux du parc. Ils me connaissent maintenant. _Il rit, puis tousse._ Je suis comme leur maître à leurs yeux. J'ai transmis ma passion pour eux à Emma je crois d'ailleurs. I _l rit de nouveau._ Mes enfants en ont aussi hérité, tout les jours, je les emmenais nourrir ces volatiles, ce sont eux qui leur ont donné un nom d'ailleurs... Summer était tellement heureuse à la naissance de Canou, si vous saviez ! C'était à cette époque un tout petit cygne blanc qui se faisait embêter par les autres, alors Summer leur courrait après avec sa mère en les disputant. »

 _Emma :_ « Maintenant je ne peux plus faire ça, mais Summer, qui est la plus passionnée par ces volatiles, elle en a même fait son métier pour vous dire _Elle rit_ , nous emmène souvent les voir. On ne peut plus trop marcher vous savez après toutes ces années. Enfin c'est surtout Killian ! C'est un vieux crouton maintenant. _Derrière le caméraman, Killian qui est là, commence à lui rouspéter après, tandis qu'elle rit aux éclats. Leur fille Summer est là, avec son frère et leurs sœurs. Summer est la plus touchée par les propos de ses parents, elle retient ses larmes_. »

 _Killian :_ « Elle était là, tout en blanc, à me regarder. Je la voyais souvent à sa fenêtre vous savez. Mais je faisais semblant de ne rien voir, j'attendais qu'elle vienne me voir. Alors imaginez ce que j'ai ressentis quand je l'ai vu attendre sur son banc. Je suis allé l'aborder. »

 _Emma :_ « Quand nos yeux se sont croisés, c'était comme une décharge électrique. J'ai sû à ce moment que ce garçon qui nourrissait les cygnes, serait l'homme de ma vie. Et comme quoi je ne m'étais pas trompée ! Je ne me trompe jamais. _Elle sourit._ Après ça, il m'a invité à boire un café, alors j'ai envoyé un message à mes amies pour dire que je ne pouvais pas les voir. Ah oui ! Les sms ! Maintenant ça doit paraître comme étant un truc de vieux avec vos lunettes trop high-tech... Attendez, on dit toujours high-tech au moins ? Vous savez, à notre époque.. Oh mon dieu, avant nous traitions les vieillards de vieux quand ils nous disaient cela _Elle rit._ nous sommes donc vraiment vieux alors... Enfin bon, passons, à notre époque, nos parents et nos grand-parents n'y connaissaient vraiment rien aux téléhpones, et même si j'ai longtemps essayé de suivre la mode des autres gens, le temps m'a bien vite rattrapé et je n'ai pas sû m'adapter malgré les heures que David a passé pour essayer de m'apprendre... _Elle rit de nouveau._ Mon fils est un gentil garçon vous savez, il a toujours tout fait pour nous aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, et encore aujourd'hui... _Elle soupire légèrement._ et dire qu'avant c'était moi qui passais des heures avec ma mère pour lui apprendre à faire fonctionner son téléphone. Quand suis-je passée du côté de la vieillesse, je me le demande. _De loin, on entend Killian dire qu'elle l'a toujours été et que lui sait faire fonctionner les appareils de la maison, elle rit_. Eh oui, heureusement que Killian est toujours là avec moi. _Elle sourit._ Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans lui. »

 _Killian :_ « Emma n'a jamais été très douée pour être une femme au foyer. Elle avait besoin d'être active, de bouger. Parfois, je revenais à la maison le soir, et elle était toujours au travail. Mais, ce n'était pas une mauvaise mère pour autant. Elle était chef de son entreprise, elle avait agrandis son bureau à la naissance de nos enfants pour faire un côté garderie, et dès qu'elle avait un moment, ou qu'elle voulait juste passer du temps avec les enfants, eh bien elle n'avait même pas trois pas à faire. Scarlett était plus qu'heureuse de passer du temps avec sa mère, c'est d'ailleurs celle qui était le plus attachée à sa mère. Elle ne la lâchait pas. _Il rit._ »

Emma : « Nous avons toujours été une famille très unie. Scarlett a été la première à naître. Elle m'a toujours énormément collé. Je crois que ça à un peu blessé mon mari pendant un temps, mais, à partir du moment où j'ai installé un parc dans mon bureau, lorsque nous rentions le soir, et qu'elle voyait son père _Elle sourit, semblant se remémorer tous ses vieux souvenirs._ elle lui sautait dessus, criant toujours « Papa ! ». Et je les voyais tous les deux, tellement heureux. J'ai une fois pris une photo d'eux. _Elle regarde sa plus grande fille. Celle-ci lui apporte un album photo._ Regardez. _Elle tourne les pages, jusqu'à trouver la bonne, et la regarde en souriant pendant quelques secondes avant de la tourner vers la caméra. On voit dessus Killian, bien plus jeune, qui rattrape au vol une petite fille, tout deux abordants un grand sourire._ Ils sont magnifiques n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai fait agrandir la photo, et depuis, elle trône fièrement, encadrée, juste au-dessus de notre cheminer. »

 _Killian :_ « Ruby est la deuxième à être née. Elle a toujours été la plus difficile. _Il rit en disant cela._ Toujours à grogner un peu dès qu'on lui demandait quelque chose, mais au final toujours très heureuse de le faire. Elle a très peu pleuré étant bébé, elle était très téméraire, et vraiment casse-cou. Devinez qui a du l'accompagner aux urgences une dixaine de fois entre ces trois et dix ans ? _Il prend le même album photo que celui d'Emma, et en sort une photo d'une toute petite fille qui sourit en montrant ces dents, dont les deux de devant cassées, et qui porte un plâtre au bras gauche, tout en levant le pouce de ce même bras._ »

 _Emma :_ « Ensuite, David est arrivé. Killian, qui aimaient ses filles plus que tout, était heureux d'avoir enfin un fils. Il était si impatient de pouvoir enfin monter des legos pour garçon et pouvoir jouer à des « vrais jeux de bonhomme ! » comme il disait ! _Elle rit._ Il a été très déçu au final ! »

 _Killian :_ « Au final, David s'est beaucoup tourné vers Emma. Beaucoup de gens nous ont demandé si il n'avait pas le complexe d'Oedipe. _Il rit._ Mais au final, David, à passé beaucoup de temps avec moi à partir de ses quatre ans environ. »

 _Emma :_ « Il aimait surtout quand Killian l'amenait voir les chiens au magasin d'animaux ! Un jour ils sont revenus avec un énorme berger allemand qu'ils ont appelé Nuggets. C'était un fidèle animal ce chien, très protecteur envers les enfants, même si au final il restait le chien de David. »

 _Killian :_ « Je me souviens du jours où on a ramené ce chien. Emma a tellement crié que le chien s'est fait pipi dessus, presque en même temps que David. _Il explose de rire. David, de l'autre côté de la caméra, est tout rouge et se fait charier par ses sœurs._ »

 _Emma :_ « Enfin, notre petite dernière, Summer est née. Elle a toujours été très dynamique, et ses sœurs et frère l'adoraient. Elle a toujours été plus que gâté. _Elle sourit tendrement._ Les matins d'hiver, elle allait dans la chambre des enfants pour les réveiller, et ils allaient jouer dans la neige sans rien nous dire, et quand nous nous levions, on les voyait tout les quatre, emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements d'hiver, à jouer. Mais je me souviens d'une fois où ils ont décidé de nous faire une surprise à Killian et moi. Quand nous nous sommes levés, au lieu de les trouver dans la neige, on les a retrouvé tous les quatre, dans la cuisine, à faire un petit déjeuner pour nous tous. Scarlett devait avoir vers les treize ans, donc Summer en avait neuf. Ils étaient tous les quatre en train de préparer quelque chose dans leur coin, l'un des cookies, l'autre faisait le café, une autre allait chercher des fleurs et la dernière mettait la table. »

 _Killian :_ « Il me semble que c'est Summer qui mettait la table ce jour là. Je me souviens qu'elle essayait, avec les serviettes de table, de les faire en forme de bateau comme Emma lui avait quelques jours auparavent. On est resté à les regarder pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant d'intervenir quand Summer a décidé de grimper sur le comptoir pour attraper un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le placard le plus haut et qu'elle avait failli tomber. »

 _Emma :_ « De ce côté là, Summer a beaucoup suivit Ruby. Elles ont beaucoup fait de bêtises toutes les deux. Summer les adorait tous pour une activité spéciale en général. Avec Ruby elles faisaient la fête, David lui lisait toutes les histoires qu'elle voulait, et Scarlett a tout simplement toujours pris soin d'elle comme je le faisais. »

 _Killian :_ « Seules Scarlett et Ruby ont connu la seule famille que j'avais à l'époque, mon grand frère Liam. Il est celui qui m'a élevé, celui qui m'a appris à aimer ces volatiles, il m'a encouragé à venir, encore et encore à aller au parc, pour attendre que cette jeune femme qui est ma femme vienne me voir. Sans lui, j'aurai abandonné depuis longtemps, et je n'aurai jamais été aussi heureux. _Il sourit sincèrement._ »

 _Emma :_ « Ma famille à moi, elle se compose simplement de ma mère, Mary-Margaret. Elle avait du mal avec Killian au début, mais a apprit à le connaître, et finalement, elle m'a vraiment soutenu dans ma relation, et attendait avec impatience notre mariage et 'être grand-mère. Elle a beaucoup gâté mes enfants, et les considérait comme les siens. A ses yeux, ils étaient tous égaux, et un n'avait pas plus d'attention qu'un autre. J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir la remercié pour tout ça. _Elle sourit, le visage triste._ Elle est décédée lorsque Summer avait dix-sept ans. Les enfants ont beaucoup pleuré, je le sais, même si ils faisaient mine d'aller bien, pour s'occuper de moi. _Elle sourit de nouveau, la mine toujours triste._ Ils ne me le diront jamais en face, ils savent bien que je n'aime pas que l'on m'aide. _Elle jette un œil vers le derrière de la caméra, où se trouve ses enfants._ Mais je les remercie d'avoir été si patient, et si tendre avec moi. Ma mère était tout ce qu'il me restait, j'avais perdu mon père, David, des années avant de rencontrer Killian. »

 _Killian_ : « Nous avons en tout vingt petits enfants ! _Il éclate de rire_. Nos enfants n'ont pas chômé, et j'en suis très heureux. Presque tous les jours, nous les voyons. Les plus grands viennent nous voir en sortant du collège, et les plus petits réclament à passer des week-end chez nous. »

 _A partir de là, le couple parle ensemble:_

 _Emma :_ « Ils ont toujours apprécié grand-père Killian pour ses cookies et ses recettes à tomber par terre ! Je n'ai jamais vu des enfants aimer autant les poireaux ou même les épinards !

 _Killian_ : N'éxagère pas non plus _Il rit._ C'est juste qu'après avoir goûté la cuisine de mamie ls trouvent juste que je cuisine mieux que toi. A côté, je suis un cuisinier cinq étoiles ! _Emma lui donne un petit coup en riant._

 _Emma :_ Killian a toujours fait la cuisine, et moi le reste. Lorsqu'ils viennent à Noël, c'est moi qui lit l'histoire de Noël, et qui dois toujours commencer les chansons de Noël. Et je suis celle qui les gâte le plus. »

 _Couple séparé à nouveau._

 _Killian :_ « Etonnament, David est le premier à avoir eu des enfants. Nous avions toujours pensé qu'il serait le dernier à vrai dire. _Il rit, tandis que son fils, derrière, fait mine de se mettre en colère._ Mais nous étions heureux qu'il ait trouvé celle qui lui convienne. Scarlett fut ensuite la deuxième. Avec Emma, nous nous étions toujours douté qu'elle placerait sa carrière avant tout. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Temps que nos enfants sont heureux, tout nous va de toute manière. »

 _Les enfants sont dans une autre pièce. On prend le couple à part._

 _J:_ « Si vous aviez quelque chose à dire à vos enfants, ce serait quoi ? »

 _Emma :_ « Ce que j'aimerai leur dire... _Elle feuillette doucement l'album photo qu'elle tient de toutes ses forces._ J'aimerai leur dire _Elle lève les yeux vers la caméra._ de toujours prendre soins d'eux, de ne jamais s'embrouiller, de ne jamais s'oublier, de toujours s'aimer. J'aimerai leur dire « Mes enfants, ne nous oubliez pas, votre père et moi, et n'oubliez surtout pas la famille que nous avons toujours été. N'oubliez pas ce que vous avez toujours été les uns pour les autres, n'oubliez pas tout ça mes enfants, aimez vous, simplement, avec ou sans nous. » _Elle montre une photo des quatre enfants ensemble_. Soyez toujours mes enfants. _Elle sourit tendrement._

 _J:_ « Que voudriez-vous que vos enfants n'oublient pas de vous ? »

 _Killian_ : _Il réfléchit._ J'aimerai.. Qu'ils n'oublient pas comme nous les avons aimer. Aussi simplement que ça. _Il sourit._ »


	28. La Plus Belle Des Créatures

La pièce était sombre, des halots de lumières de différentes allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, la musique grondait dans la pièce, les gens dansaient, se frottaient, chantaient. Au milieu de tous ces gens, une jeune femme blonde. Au début mal à l'aise, sa meilleure amie l'avait finalement poussé à se lâcher, et maintenant, c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et la tête penchée en arrière, elle se déhanchait, l'air de vivre pleinement sa vie. Un sourire venait de temps en temps éclairer son visage, puis elle reprenait sa danse folle, comme droguée.

A l'autre bout de la piste, il la vit. Bien qu'elle ne soit que très peu éclairé, il la trouva magnifique, et resta un moment à la regarder, avant de se glisser dans la foule. Lentement, il s'approcha, avant de se coller contre elle.

Surprise, elle en sursauta presque, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit en le voyant, et reprit sa danse, comme parade nuptiale. Il prit le même rythme qu'elle, et doucement, ils se rapprochèrent, de plus en plus... Mains dans le bas du dos, jambes entrelacés, ils dansaient, l'un contre l'autre, comme éprit l'un de l'autre. De loin, ils devaient avoir l'air étrange, à danser de telle manière, mais ils s'en fichaient, et profitaient juste. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, avant qu'il n'ose poser sa main sur sa joue. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux, l'envie se lisant dans son regard, et il se plongea dans ses prunelles bleu. Un petit sourire arriva à leur visage respectif, avant qu'il ne colle leur front. « Tu es magnifique... » murmura-t-il. « La plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vu. » Elle sourit un peu plus, et referma doucement ses yeux. Elle se laissa aller à lui. Il pouvait l'emmener où il le désirait, elle n'avait que faire, cette présence lui faisait tellement du bien. Doucement, et silencieusement, ils sortirent, mains dans la mains, et ils partirent, ensemble.


	29. Simplement

« - Que fais-tu Killian ? » rit Emma en se laissant entraîner par le brun.

« - Je fais danser ma femme. » répondit-il en souriant, sans la lâcher. « Je fais danser ma femme parce qu'elle aime ça, parce qu'elle en a besoin. »

Sur ces paroles, il la fit tourner sur elle même tandis qu'elle riait, se laissant entraîner. D'un duo mouvanté, ils passèrent à un solo en se regardant mutuellement, toujours riant. Ils dansèrent, encore et encore, se décalèrent, se rapprochèrent, s'évitant, s'enlaçant, se touchant, se séparant. Ils dansèrent, tandis que la musique résonnait dans leurs oreilles, tandis que l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement résonnait dans leur cœur. Ils dansèrent, simplement.


	30. Dix Heures Trente-Trois

Elle l'avait toujours observé à travers sa vitrine.

Emma vendait des fleurs, depuis cinq ans maintenant, et dès qu'elle avait ouvert sa boutique, elle l'avait vu, tous les jours, sans exception. Il passait tous les jours, à dix heures trente-trois précise, son sachet de viennoiseries dans une main, un café dans l'autre. Tous les jours, à dix heures trente-trois précisément, elle se décidait à arroser ses plantes en vitrine, pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'elle ne le regarde passer. Plusieurs fois, leur regard s'étaient croisés, et elle avait automatiquement baissé la tête en rougissant, sans se rendre compte que cette réaction le faisait sourire. Et depuis, tous les mardi, à dix heures trente-trois, il se décidait à la regarder dans les yeux, et il la voyait toujours rougir, sans s'arrêter.

Ce jour là cependant, lorsqu'Emma arrosa ses fleurs à dix heures trente-trois, elle ne le vit pas passer. Légèrement triste, elle se remit à son occupation favorite, sans voir que le jeune homme était juste sur le trottoir d'en face, et regardait sa vitrine, un petit sourire en coin sur son visage.

A onze trente-trois, la jeune femme n'eut toujours aucune nouvelle de cet homme qu'elle voyait tous les jours, depuis cinq ans, à onze heures trente-trois.

A midi par contre...

La clochette de la porte d'entrée venait de sonner, et la blonde mit quelques secondes à sortir de la réserve pour aller voir son client. Elle ne leva pas de suite la tête, trop occupée à retirer son tablier qu'elle avait mit le temps de mettre ses nouvelles plantes en terre. Elle vit d'abord ses chaussures, puis son jean. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard cependant, son cœur rata un battement. La couleur rouge de ses joues vint naturellement et elle demanda d'une petite voix ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui.

« -J'aimerai acheter une rose rouge s'il vous plaît. » Lui répondit-il, avec le plus beau sourire qu'il avait. Elle hésita entre fondre devant cet homme, ou être déçue qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

« -Une rose rouge ?

\- Lesquelles préférez-vous ?

\- Eh bien... Personnellement je connais les significations des roses, alors si la personne que j'aime devait m'offrir une rose, il saurait qu'elle devra être orange, puisqu'elle symbolise qu'on courtise la personne, ou bien simplement la rouge, qui reste classique.

\- Et au niveau du nombre ?

\- Cela dépend du message que vous voulez faire passer.

\- Un coup de foudre ?

\- Et bien je vous dirais que la demoiselle est chanceuse, qu'une rose convient simplement, et qu'elle devrait être rouge.

\- Alors allons-y pour cela. »

Le brun sourit, et laissa la jeune vendeuse blonde prendre la rose et l'emballer. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux, tandis qu'elle prenait soin de n'abîmer ni le papier, ni la fleur. Après avoir régler la note, le brun prit délicatement la rose, et posa ses sachets sur le comptoir.

« - Mademoiselle, je tiens à vous offrir quelque chose. »

Quelque peu surprise, la blonde haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre. Le brun lui tendit délicatement la fleur.

« - Voilà plusieurs années maintenant que je passe devant cette boutique tout les matins, et je vous vois toujours arroser vos plantes. Je vous trouve tous les jours de plus en plus jolie, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui j'ose vous aborder, et je vous offre cette rose si précieusement emballé par vos soins. Je trouvais cela impoli d'en acheter une ailleurs, et cela me permet de connaître vos goûts en matière de rose, mais j'aimerai connaître bien plus de choses sur vous. Et pour cela.. » Il montra ses paquets. « J'ai pris soin de nous trouver de quoi manger afin de partager un moment avec vous si vous acceptez bien entendu. »

La blonde, plus qu'étonnée, le regarda à travers ses grosses lunettes carrées, rougissante. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin la blonde rougit d'autant plus, et prit la rose qu'elle regarda, avant de regarder cet homme qui lui proposait un déjeuné dans sa boutique. Elle hocha timidement la tête, soudainement moins à l'aise que lorsqu'elle parlait de sa passion pour les fleurs.

Alors, ils installèrent une table en métal ronde ainsi que les deux chaises qui l'accompagnait, ou se trouvaient habituellement orchidée et hortensias, et la blonde ferma sa boutique le temps d'un déjeuné. Ils passèrent deux heures ensemble, avant que la blonde ne dû rouvrir sa boutique dû à de nombreuses commandes en attente. Le jeune homme resta avec elle durant toute l'après-midi, et le soir, ils allèrent dîner ensemble.

Petit à petit, il comprit sa passion pour les fleurs, et ils finirent par gérer la boutique à deux, créant à l'étage un salon de thé ou la pièce était remplie de fleurs. L'on se serait dit en pleine campagne, mais ce, en plein milieu de New York.

Mais au fond, peu importait tout cela, le coup de foudre avait eu lieu, et depuis ce mardi, à midi pile, ils étaient plus qu'heureux, l'un avec l'autre.


	31. Voisins de Palier

Voisin de palier

Le nouveau voisin de palier d'Emma Swan emménagea le 7 février à 14h17 exactement. La jeune blonde était alors allée se présenter à son voisin d'en face. Son nouveau voisin était un homme de son âge qui s'était présenté comme étant peu présent puisqu'il passait apparemment beaucoup de temps chez sa petite amie.

Emma s'en rendue bien vite compte.

Mais en juin, tout changea.

Le jeune passait le plus clair de son temps chez lui, si ce n'est pour partir travailler. Il avait fait l'acquisition d'un gros chien qu'il avait appelé Pantoufle, et toute la journée, il passait son temps à écouter de la musique à fond. Bien que les goûts musicaux de cet homme ne lui déplaisaient pas, elle qui travaillait de nuit, et de ce fait, dormait le jour, en eut rapidement marre, et alla vite lui demander de baisser sa musique.

Il arrêta.

Puis il se mit à jouer du piano. Emma ne savait d'ou sortait ce piano, mais elle préférait largement ça plutôt que du rock alors qu'elle se reposait.

En troisième étape, il commença à ramener des filles chez lui. Jour et nuit, il en avait une à son bras, et elle entendait alors leurs ébats.

Puis, un soir, alors qu'elle partait travailler, elle marcha en plein dans une crotte de chien posé en plein sur son paillasson. Et cette fois-ci, fut la fois de trop. Alors que son voisin de palier était en plein ébat sexuel, elle frappa de toutes ses forces à la porte. Le brun vint lui ouvrir, quelques minutes plus tard, l'air contrarié qu'on puisse le déranger, torse nu. Emma lui cria alors dessus, sans que le brun ne l'écoute pour autant. Il la détaillait. La blonde avait un visage fatigué, des larmes aux coins des yeux, le visage en colère, et surtout, ne sentait pas la rose. Lorsqu'il écouta à nouveau ce qu'elle lui disait, il se rendit compte qu'elle parlait de son chien qui avait fait sur son paillasson, et il comprit l'odeur.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il simplement, l'air moins agacé soudainement. La blonde, auparavent en colère, se rendit vite compte de la sincérité de ces excuses, et soupira.

« Bien, faites attention s'il vous plaît. Je dois aller travailler, au revoir. »

Elle défit ses longues bottes, rentra chez elle changer de chaussures, puis partie. Elle n'avait même pas le temps d'essuyer le tapis.

Lorsqu'elle revint à dix heures du matin, son paillasson avait disparut, et avait été remplacé par un autre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ne s'y attardat pas, elle était morte de fatigue.

A deux heures de l'après-midi cependant, l'on vint sonner à sa porte. La tête embrumé, elle alla ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait l'interrompre en plein sommeil, pour une fois que son voisin était silencieux. Après quelques secondes à essayer de voir la personne en face d'elle, elle se rendit compte que c'était en fait son voisin.

« - Jones? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Swan. Dit-il simplement. Je voulais.. Euh.. M'excuser … Pour le tapis... » Il se gratta la tête, gêné. « Ainsi que pour tout le reste... Le propriétaire m'a apprit que vous étiez infirmière de nuit, et que le jour vous vous reposiez, je ne savais pas, désolé... »

Le blonde le regarda, ne sachant que dire. Le nouveau tapis lui revint en tête.

« -Et ça ? C'est de vous ?

\- Oui, la tâche ne voulait pas s'enlever alors je vous en ai dégoté un autre ! Et... » Devenu tout rouge, le jeune homme en face d'elle était totalement gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « Je voulais vous proposez, pour me faire pardonner, un dîner ? »

La blonde ne sû que dire. Le beau voisin bruyant du palier lui proposait un rencard. Lorsque l'idée lui monta à la tête, elle devint si rouge que le jeune homme pensa à un coquelicot en la voyant. L'assurance de Jones revint alors, et lui fit un sourire en coin, en déclarant qu'elle était visiblement d'accord.

« - Je suis disponible ce soir si vous voulez, je comptais rattraper quelques heures de sommeil mais si gentiment demandé... » Elle lui sourit, et lui dit qu'elle l'attendait à sept heure le soir, avant de refermer la porte pour retourner se reposer un peu avant la soirée qui changerait définitivement toute sa vie.


End file.
